


Perks of Being in Love With Your Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Communication is the key kids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mild Smut, Need a dad like Robert, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Requited Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Some Humor, TSA Robert (loved my man), Tags May Change, The author will leave now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confused, not TMI robert doe, or are they?, the gay is increased coz the author needed more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Being In love with your best friend has it's own perks and cons" Magnus tells chairman meow, "Perks- They understand you, they're always there for you, You can talk to them about anything in this world without having the fear of being judged.""Meow" Chairman cocks his head."The cons?" Magnus sighs, "Just that I can't ever tell him how I feel without ruining our friendship" He says, looking at his phone's home screen wallpaper, which is a picture of Magnus in Alec's arms, bridal style, on the edge of a pool.  Alec is laughing and Magnus has a terrified look on his face. The picture taken seconds before Alec had dropped Magnus into the water.//Alec and Magnus are two bestfriends. That's all they are, Bestfriends. No one is in love with the other. Everything is totally platonic... Totally... They are just (huge idiots who are neck deep in love) Best friends.And even though their friendship has had a ton number of ups and downs, They always find a way back to each other. So what what will happen when their smooth sailing friendship is hit by an ice berg known as misunderstanding?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Max Lightwood/Original Character(s), Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	1. Prolouge

A fine sunday morning, the sun is peeking in from the living room curtains as Alec tosses his omelet in his pan, whistling softly.

He shuffles his feet and takes out a plate from the cupboard, sliding his omelette in it and grabbing a glass of juice, Alec walks back to his bedroom.

The bedroom is a mess, as always. The bedsheets are crumbled in a corner of the bed, his laptop on the floor beside his bed and his clothes scattered all around.

Keeping his breakfast on the nightstand, he smells all the hoodies laying around to grab a clean one, when he couldn't find his favorite black hoodie tho (not that all his clothes weren't black but that one was cozier, and pure black, like no white stripes of grey designs, just plain black)

That's when he realises.

Smiling softly and sighing, he grabs his phone. He unlocks it and starts texting

**To Magnus <3:**

Did you steal my hoodie again?

The reply is almost instant

**From Magnus <3:**

Alexander *gasp* You wound me... How could you accuse me of such a thing?!

Alec chuckles and slides into his sheets, the breakfast is left forgotten.

**To Magnus <3:**

I know you did magnus... and i know you knew it is my favorite one.

The reply is rather a selfie of him

**From Magnus <3:**

-image-

It is a picture of him sitting on his couch, his cat, chairman meow in his lap. He is looking sideways while being wrapped in Alec's black hoodie, which was too big for him. His hair is shuffled and he is bare faced, indicating that he must have taken it early morning.

Adorable, Alec thinks, morning magnus was his favorite Magnus. Bare faced, Vulnerable. not that he didn't like makeup Magnus. Magnus always looked good. Hell, he always looked beautiful.

The picture is followed by a caption

**From Magnus <3:**

I would never...

Alec eye rolls chuckling softly,

**To Magnus <3:**

:/

**From Magnus <3:**

Ayyyy Now don't roll your eyes on me... I know u just did!

Alec smiles wide and giggles (yup, he giggled), It was cute how Magnus knew him so well.

There is a loud dramatic gasp, "Smiling and giggling" he hears his sister say. He looks up to find her leaning against the doorpost, A cup in her right hand while stirring it with her left, " AND in the morning... How are you and what did you do to my brother" she dramatically points the spoon towards him, as if threatening him with a knife.

Alec rolls his eyes again, "shut up, Izzy" he grumbles and looks back in his phone, smiling.

**To Magnus <3:**

You know me too well

**To Magnus <3:**

And I told you not to steal my hoodies! When did you even?!

"There's my grumpy brother" Izzy laughs, "oh" she says in realisation, "You're texting, yeah that makes sense"

"Who ifh it?" His oblivious blonde brother comes in, his words muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth.

Izzy sips her coffee and raises her eyebrows towards him giving him the 'seriously' look.

Jace leaves his toothbrush in his mouth and face palms, "ofcourfse" a little toothpaste drips down his chin, "mafnuz"

Alec and Izzy pull a disgusted face on him, "JACE!" they both say in unison, "Go brush first!" Alec commands him.

"And Why don't you mind your own business?" Alec asks his sister with a sigh,

Izzy walks towards him while sipping her coffee, "because brother mine" she picks up the fork kept besides the omelete, "What's yours" she pops a bite in her mouth, "Is mine" she says before gulping it down and moaning, "um... that's good"

Alec rolls his eyes for the third time in ten minutes, he grabs the fork out of his sister's hand, "Go and have a bath, we have brunch with mom and dad in the afternoon" he takes a bite of his omelete, "you reek"

"You reek!" Izzy retorts, "I smell of flowers and what's that?" she dramatically smells herself, "yeah! Future success"

"You smell of bs" Jace comes back, wiping his mouth with a towel.

Izzy sighs, "Can't you guys be a little nice to me? I'm just here for 2 weeks!" she hangs her head low, "before the New York Academy of Arts calls me again!" she puts emphasis on the name spreading her arms dramatically.

"Alright Izzy we get that you got selected in one of the best art schools! Chill" says Jace, "don't forget I got selected in Le Cordon Bleu too"

"Barely!"

"Him, barely" says Alec "I aced the entrance"

"Bragggg!" the other two say in unison. Alec smirks.

"Anyways" says Jace and throws his towel towards her, "throw this in the laundry please" he smirks innocently.

"You do know I have a very hot cup of coffee right?"

Jace chuckles, "like you have the guts"

Izzy huffs and walks towards him, dumping half the cup on his head. Jace yells.

"FUCK THAT'S HOT" he jumps fanning himself, "SHIT SHIT SHIT, MY HAIR! IT'S HOT!"

The other two laugh seeing their brother.

"yOU PIECE OF SHIT" Jace curses Izzy, "I am gonna get you for that!" he runs after Izzy, Who runs out of the room laughing.

Alec shakes his head at his childish siblings, and looks back at his phone.

**From Magnus <3:**

Oh shut up. What's yours is mine... and anyways I spilled wine on mine AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP... So I took the first one I saw.

**From Magnus <3:**

How could you fall asleep???? You promised me you'll binge marianne with me!!!!

Alec laughs.

**To Magnus <3:**

You shit yourself watching it alone, didn't you?

**From Magnus <3:**

Did NOT! It wasn't that scary anyways...

**To Magnus <3:**

Then why didn't you watch it alone after I 'FELL ASLEEP'?

**From Magnus <3:**

Because i rmbred that i forgot to feed chairman and he would've died if i didn't by the morning... He's very pissed at you btw.

**To Magnus <3:**

What? Why? What lies did you feed him now Magnus?!

**From Magnus <3:**

I did nothing...You yourself ignored his belly scratches the day before yesterday when you came over, that too... for beer!

**From Magnus <3:**

anyways :) he loves me more now :))

**To Magnus <3:**

He could never love you more than me.

**From Magnus <3:**

You're just jealous ;//

/

"So, how's culinary school boys?" Robert asks Jace and Alec.

"Good" Jace shrugs.

"Pretty well" Alec says, "better than Jace" he smirks.

"Oh shut up nerd" Jace scoffs, "girls like me better there anyways"

"Exactly" Alec points out, "girls" Everyone snicker at that.

"Speaking of which" Max pops in between, "how's Clary, Izzy?" he eyes Jace who's face lights up.

"She's good!" Izzy smiles, "she'll come to visit next week!"

"She will?" Jace squints his eyebrows, "but she didn't tell me"

Alec pulls a face, Although he loves Clary. He considers her to be his own little sister. Not that he'll ever say that out loud.

"Speaking about redheads" Maryse pokes Max, "how's Fill, Maxie?"

Max rolls his eyes, "he's ginger" and a blush creeps up his cheeks.

"Ooo ginger boyfriend huh?" Izzy teases him.

"H-he's not m-my-" Max clears his throat, "he's not my boyfriend" his face goes red and he stands up, "I'm going to use the restroom" he rushes out of their.

Izzy elbows Maryse and whispers to her, "he acts just like Alec around Magnus" Maryse laughs and nods.

"Where's Magnus by the way? Why isn't he here yet?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you" Alec takes a sip of water, "he really wanted to come but he had a shift at the barista, he said he'll facetime though"

Maryse nods again.

Robert intervenes "Son, did you receive my email I sent you 2 weeks ago?"

"That 'live your best life and do whatever you want too, never give up on your dreams' one?" Alec asks, "yeah what was that about?" he squints his eyebrows, "I mean, my dream is to be a chef. Dad, then why-"

"Son-" Robert cuts him off "-It didn't only mean your career, but everything you've dreamed off in your life, I want to tell you that you only live once" he places a hand above his son's, who squints his eyebrows further at the gesture, "So make the most of it" Robert nods slightly, "like-maybe-finally-telling-someone-you've-been-in-love-with-him-for-years-and-asking-him-out" he says in one breath and pulls his hand away, "amongst other stuff"

Everyone hold back their laughs as Alec looks at his father in confusion.

"What do yo-" Alec is cut off by his phone ringing, he picks it up and his eyes shine bright, "Magnus!" he says holding his phone in front of his face, "look who's here!"

He turns towards his mother.

"My boy!" Maryse says and waves towards him.

"Maryse! how are you?" says Magnus as he takes his barista cap of and wipes his hand on his apron.

"I'm good! Why didn't you come today?"

"Yeah sorry- work" he sighs.

"You look thin, not feeding well?" Maryse asks him with concern.

"Nah! I just miss your fried rice" he replies and Maryse chuckles, " is Robert there?"

"Yeah wait" Alec turns towards his father.

"My man!" says Magnus.

"Magnus bane!" says Robert, "you've forgotten me son" he says dramatically.

Magnus fake gasps, "I could never!" Robert laughs.

"How's fashion school?"

"Good! I miss your career talks though, the teachers here are shi-""-Language!" Alec cuts him off as he turns the camera towards Max.

"You do know i'm 16 right?" Max looks at Alec.

"Maxie, you'll always stay a little boy for us" says Magnus.

"Little boy? You meet me when i was 13!" Max retorts

"So?" Magnus asks and Alec chuckles, "chairman misses you" he pouts.

"Yeah, I miss him too" Max clicks his tongue.

"But he loves me the most tho" Alec pops in between.

"Ex- friggin- cuse me" Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Chairman is my child, He loves me more"

"Hello, Does not. He will always love me. I am his number 1"

"You wish, honey!" Magnus scrunches his face and Alec laughs, "though you look adorable jealous" A blush creeps up Alec's neck as both of them continue talking and everyone else is left forgotten.

"They're so in love" Max sits down besides Izzy, watching the two getting lost in their own bubble, "It's gross!"

"I know, right?" Jace says, "they're such idiots"

"Damn right they are" Izzy agrees, "I mean everyone knows they are in friggin love except them" she then looks at her father, "by the way, you lost the bet dad! Alec didn't confess his feelings for Magnus and 2 weeks end today"

"Oh right!" Max perks up, "I had 10 dollars on that beach vacay next summer right?"

Izzy nods, "me on new year, Jace on valentines"

"They are so gonna have a sex marathon on valentines" Jace mutters.

"Oh, You are all so gonna lose!" Maryse looks at her family, "I increase my bet to 20 dollars" she watches Alec, "by the end of this month"

Robert chuckles, "honey, you've already lost like 200 dollars over the past 3 years"

"Shut up loser" Maryse threatens him, "call it mom intuition. But this time, I'm definitely going to win" The other 4 scoff.

"Yeah sure mom!" Jace says, sarcasm dripping from his tone, "but right now, dad you owe us 10 dollars"

"Yeah- yeah I'll bring VANILLA ice cream, have I ever brought anything else than that?" Jace is cut off by -the-two-sickly-in-love-idiots-who-just-don't-realise-in-yet- being domestic, "yeah I won't fall asleep this time I promise!" Alec laughs, "or you'll shit yourself"

"Hey! Should not!" Magnus exclaims, "shit, got to go bye!" Alec hears his boss, Caterina, screaming 'break over' in the background.

"Yeah bye- bye" says Alec as he hangs up the phone and turns towards his family, "owe us what now?"

//


	2. Tears of Joy, Tears of Sadness

_Mood: living in you by the radio company._  
  


Alec sits on his bed, his face buried in his hands, his elbows on his thighs. His mind trying to process what just happened. A lump in his throat. A sting of pain in his heart. Butterflies in his stomach.

He doesn't know how to react, to be happy that it finally happened or to be frustrated that he messed up. Messed up real time.

He could feel his eyes getting wet. A mix of anger and gloom more than joy.

"Alec! Alec?" he hears Izzy calling him. Her voice concerned.

Izzy rushes to his room. Her long dark hair tied up in a bun. She is wearing Jace's sweatpants and one of his worn out hoodies. His sister loves stealing both her brother's clothes.

She stops at the doorway when she sees him, "What happened?" she asks Alec, who was now sobbing slightly, "why did Magnus rush out? What happened between you both?!"

Alec doesn't know what to tell her, He is trying to process it all himself. Magnus' words repeating themselves in his head.

"Alec?" he then hears Jace's voice calling him, "what's going on?" He asks as he looks at Alec then at Izzy and then back at Alec, "Magnus rushed out and I tried stopping him, He snapped at me and told me to leave him alone" he says, "And he used my _real_ name!" Now that is the thing that concerns him the most. He might sound a bit dramatic but it is kind of a big deal. Magnus bane never calls Jace by his right name.

Alec shakes his head against his palms and bites his bottom lip hard, trying not to break down completely in front of his siblings.

"big brother" Izzy walks over, she kneels down in front of him and places a hand on his knee, "what's wrong?" Both the siblings understand right at that moment that something big had happened between Magnus and him "Talk to us"

There is silence for a few seconds. Alec just keeps shaking his head against his palms, as if trying to deny something,"I-" his voice croaks, muffled by his hand. He slowly looks up to meet his sister's eyes. His own hazel ones glassy, his face red.

"Alec?" Jace sits beside his brother, worried. He places a hand on his back and caresses softly, trying to comfort him. In his 11 years in the Lightwood family, he had rarely ever seen him like this. Seen him so heartbroken,"did Magnus say something?" He asks but Alec remains silent "OH, I'm so going to kill that son of a bitch-" His hands turn into fists. No one hurts his brother, Not even Magnus Bane. He stands up to leave but Alec catches him by his wrist.

"No he-" Alec croaks again, chewing his lips, "I- messed up" he shakes his head lightly looking down at his hands, "and he left-" he sniffles..

"Messed up?" Izzy questions, tilting her head. Alec remains silent, "Alec?"

"I ruined everything-" Alec buries his face in his hands again, "Maybe even our friendship"

//

  
_3 years ago..._

"I'm at the library Iz" Alec passive aggressively growled at his sister as he picked up his phone, "Stop. Calling. Me"

"Big brother you're friggin' 16! Live a little" his sister retorted, "Jace and I are leaving for the Camille's party, Come on it'll be fun!"

"For fuck's sake!" he almost yelled in frustration when the libraian shushed him while giving him a death glare. Reminding himself that he was at a library "for fucks sake Izzy. I said no like a thousand times, And are you even allowed to go there?!" He whispered.

"Brother mine, I'm 15 and besides Jace is going with me." Izzy said, "and oh come on! I just wanted you to have a little fun" she paused when Jace called her.

"Yeah 2 minutes!" Alec heard her reply, "yeah where was I? Yes, Oh big brother, comeon! There's still time, the town's library is like a block away Camille's place" She tried to convince her brother.

"Izzy I told you. Not. Going." Alec replied.

Izzy sighed "your loss, have fun at the library!" she hung up the phone.

Parties weren't Alec's thing. To be honest, High school wasn't Alec's thing. Not that he hated high school. He just didn't like the students.

Being a high schooler was already a challenge. Being a gay high schooler was well, a bigger challenge. At Least for him.

Not that he didn't get support. He did, his friends did support him. His parents accepted him, But they were a few homophobic assholes. Sebastian Morningstern for one. Oh, how Alec hated him.

But other than that- he was good in his academics. Had a loving family and well... loving friends -also known as his siblings- He didn't really like making friends, And _TOTALLY_ not because he had social anxiety and was too awkward to talk to people.

He just didn't want friends. Never felt a need for one. He had his siblings, they were more than enough. And well, he had his books, his cooking skills. He needed nothing else.

So, he kept his phone back in his pocket and went on to the 'biographies' sections.

He surfed in there for about ten minutes and ended up with Abdul Kalam's autobiography, 'wings of fire'.

Smiling, he clutched the book in his hand and went to sit in his corner in the library, his place. Right behind the biographies section and between the science and technology sections (there weren't many books there so anyone barely ever came. Besides, the floors were carpeted so why not?). When he saw someone else was already sitting there.

It was an asian dude. He was sitting with his legs criss crossed. His hair spiked up with streaks of blue, Eyes covered with glitter.

The boy's glossy lips formed soundless words as he read Hitler's biography. His fingernails painted black and his fingers laced with rings Several necklaces hung around his neck, the glittery vest and ripped jeans he was wearing had specks of glitter everywhere.

He was extremely hot and all but why the hell would someone dress like that to come to a library? Um... Overdresser much?

Though Alec couldn't help but admire him. He did look good, He couldn't deny that.

The asian dude must have noticed Alec staring at him. (not that he was, nope, Alec was totally not staring, with his mouth slightly ajar. He was just... 'admiring' the man) He raised his golden green eyes to look in Alec's hazel ones and lifted one of his eyebrows in question.

Alec's breath hitched as he saw the hot Asian's eyes, They were beautiful. He immediately snapped out of his bubble (not that he was mesmerized by the guy's extreme beauty, he just zoned out for a bit, happens with everyone. It's normal!), Not being able to form words he shrugged, shaking his head .

The asian dude scrunched his face and gave Alec a confused look before shrugging and going back in his book.

Alec awkwardly stood there for a few minutes. Looking around to find another place to sit while building up the courage to -not awkwardly- ask the extremely hot asian guy to scoot from his place.

When the guy sighed and looked up again "What do you want?" he asked, soundinh frustrated.

"Nothing I- um- you're sitting in my place" Alec said looking down at his feet, somehow proud of himself that he didn't stutter.

"I don't see your name here" The asian dude replied.

Alec opened his mouth to say something. For a comeback. But nothing came out

"I- um"

The asian sighed and shifted a little, patting the space to his right and gesturing him to sit there, Though not lifting his eyes up from the book. He seemed intrigued in Hitler.

With extreme awkwardness, Alec sat down besides the Asian hottie.

Shrugging to himself, Alec opened his book and started read the first line when he realised, "wait, You're Magnus bane right? Camille's boyfriend?" Magnus bane, AHH yes, Bitch extraodnaire's boyfriend.

They both were kind of famous in their school. Magnus mostly because of his fashion sense and his on and off drama with Camille.

Magnus slammed his book shut, "Yes, I'm Magnus Bane. Camille's boyfriend, You got a problem with that?!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Ugh- um- ugh- n-no, nope just asking, um-" Great, There was the stutter (No it was not because Magnus looked extremely hot, It was definitely not a gay stutter.)

Magnus rolled his golden green eyes and went back to reading, before sighing loudly and closing his book again, "sorry darling, You seem like a really nice guy. I didn't mean to snap, I just-" He sighed again, "I'm sorry um-"

"Alec" Alec introduced, "It's okay- we all have our days right?" He gave Magnus a sly smile who returned it with a soft smile.

"Alexander" Magnus breathed out, "It's short for Alexander right?" He asked and Alec nodded, "nice name"

"Thanks?" Alec said awkwardly and Magnus smiled awkwardly.

Too much awkwardness in the air.

They both went on reading their books, when Alec finally built up the courage and broke the silence, "Can I ask you a question though?"

Magnus looked up at him, slightly confused, "yeah sure"

"It's your girlfriend's party right? Why aren't you there?" Alec asked him, "just asking because my siblings went there and it seemed like a pretty big rave or something"

"Yeah" Magnus scoffed, "I just- didn't" Magnus shrugged, "Don't get me wrong, I love partying, but I just didn't feel like it today y'know"

"Yeah..." Alec said, not knowing what else to say.

"Why didn't you go? I mean if your siblings did then-"

"Nah... parties aren't really my thing." Alec said, "I'd rather be here in silence, reading my books, than dressing up to go to a rave and getting full drunk"

Magnus chuckled and nodded, "Yeah..." He breathed out, "it's just- sometimes...you just want to have some quiet time y'know, with yourself rather than at a rave with your" he made air quotes "friends" mocking the word.

Alec nodded, He could relate to some extent, "Just being alone, Maybe with that one person of yours you trust the most in silence"

"Exactly-" Magnus pointed out.

"Yeah... I mean I don't have many friends" Alec scoffed, "I don't have friends at all, My siblings are my best friends, so I don't know about you but I like staying either with them, or alone"

"Why don't you have friends? I mean" The golden green eyed boy eyed Alec up and down, "look at you"

Alec blushed slightly, "I just- don't want" he made air quotes like Magnus did before "friends" mocking the word, "it's better like this, In silence, No drama"

"Yeah. I mean... I do have a lot of" Magnus made air quotes again, " 'friends' but most of them are there because of Camille and y'know... gossip!" He said, annoyed, "Sometimes I just like sitting alone, reading a book" he gestured towards Hitler's face on the front cover, "so I left the rave when no one was noticing and sneaked here" he chuckled

Alec made a 'oh' face and smiled slyly, that explains the overdressing, "nice book though" He pointed out.

"Yeah Hitler kind of intrigues me y'know-"

/

  
"Come on boys! Library's closing!" The librarian called out and Alec looked at his watch. 12am already? He had been sitting there for 3 hours and he didn't even notice.

"Wow! Time flies!" Magnus said pulling out his phone and looking at the time, "well" he stood up and so did Alec, both clutching their respective books in their arms, of which they didn't even read a word of, "Nice talking to you, Alexander" Magnus smiled.

'Alexander' Damn weird how a small word can make a 6ft tall 16 year old blush, "yeah you too" he returned the smile.

"Weird how we never met before" Magnus said, "we should talk more"

"Yeah" Alec's cheeks were pink by now, Hot asian and him had been talking for 3 hours with out getting awkward. They just, related to each other a lot.

"Al- righty then" Magnus turned to his heel, "see you around" He winked at him

"Ye-yeah see you" Alec breathed. Magnus chuckled and swayed his hips to go to the counter.

//

  
"Alec? Alright calm down first" Izzy shushes him as she gestures to Jace to bring him a glass of water.

"Here have some water" Jace comes back a few seconds later.

Alec takes the glass and drinks all of it in one go, breathing hard and closing his eyes shut while biting his bottom lip.

"breathe" Izzy says, "Now tell us what happened."

//


	3. A mess is made from both the sides

_Mood: circles by post Malone_  
  


Magnus closes Alec's bedroom door with a bang, he could hear him calling his name from behind but his mind swirling with thoughts ignores it.

He sniffles and tries to compose himself. The lump in his throat makes it hard for him to breathe. His chest feels heavy and his nose feels sensitive. He is pretty sure his face is red.

He hears Izzy calling him in a concerned tone, "magnus?! Where are you going?" he ignores it again, not wanting to face her.

He reaches for the front door but is stopped by Jace jumping in between, the blonde's eyes fixated on his phone "hey bud, could i maybe borrow your blue su-"

"-not now Jace" Magnus cuts him off, hearing his name Jace immediately looks up at him in alarm, when he finally sees his red face.

Magnus says nothing, he rather just looks down and pushes past the blonde to leave.

He closes the door behind him and rushes out, he hears faint voices of the sibling asking each other what had happened.

Magnus doesn't know what to do, how to react, there is a heavy feeling in his chest, a mix of fear, sadness, despair. His skin tingles, and not in a good way. His stomach churns. He couldn't breath.

He hates this feeling, the feeling of being heartbroken. He hates it.

Magnus' legs decide to walk him back home. He crosses his arms over his chest, clutching it, because it hurts.

He is trying to bury this feeling in, concealing his emotions -at least till he reaches back home- but he keeps failing. He is usually good at hiding his emotions, putting on a facade, but somehow this is difficult.

Magnus opens his apartment's door with trembling hands, briefly dropping the keys once or twice. He finally manages to unlock it and walks in.

Pushing his shoes off, he closes the door behind him with his back and leans against it.

His legs feel like jelly. His body hurts. He pulls his knees towards his chest. His hands curl up in his hair. A sting in his heart. Thoughts swirl in his head, not being able to stop.

He feels something rubbing against his leg a few seconds later.

"Chairman" he croaks and the cat meows as he jumps in his lap, "I-I messed up" he says and the cat meows again, purring in his lap.

"I should've never-" Magnus sighs, "I need a drink" he mutters and stands up as the chairman runs to the living room.

Magnus shakily walks towards the fridge and grabs a bottle of vodka. Opening it, he turns towards his couch, when he sees his cat, who was spiraled up in his lap a few seconds ago, sitting on a black hoodie.

Alec's hoodie.

Magnus takes a deep breath in. He places the bottle on the table and shooes the chairman away. Looking at the hoodie he tries to compose himself. he picks it up and buries his nose in it.

It smells like him, He loves it, loves him.

Magnus looks at the hoodie as if it were its most prized treasure. He bites his bottom lip and shakes his head, the hoodie now clutched close to his chest. His memories drift to Alec's face today morning. He remembers Alec's hazel eyes, looking at him blank.

He hates the empty feeling in his chest.

Magnus wears the hoodie -which is too big for him- and pulls the hood over his head. He looks hideous.

He puts on his shoes again as he heads out of his apartment and locks the door behind, hearing chairman's soft meows calling him.

/

  
Magnus walks and walks, his hands in his hoodie pockets saving them from the cold. He takes deep breaths, inhaling Alec's scent.

He walks and walks and finally stops in front of _caterina's cafe._ Exhaling loudly he turns towards the narrow dark alleyway besides it. When he sees an indian guy walking straight towards him, waving at him.

_Raj._

Honestly, Raj is the last person Magnus wants to see right now.

He wants to punch him in the face.

"Hey" says Raj as he walks closer to him, "Magnus? right? How are you?" he asks.

Magnus bites his bottom lip, his hands turning into fists, he inhales again, taking in Alec's scent in to calm himself down, "fine" he says.

//

_-2 days ago-_

Magnus is slouching against the counter, extremely tired and bored of bartending, annoyed and frustrated as one would be when 5 drunkards try to grope you. He swears if Alec was here he would've-

"Alexander?" Magnus says as he sees Alec sitting at the corner of the counter and his mood instantly lightening up. How is this perfect human being always there when Magnus needs him? ,"What are you doing here? At the pandemonium?" he asks, quite confused -not even noticing the man sitting besides his best friend- places like pandemonium were not Alec's thing. _Far_ from it.

"Magnus!" Alec's bored, salty expression changes to a brighter one, a smile instantly tugging on his lips, "Yeah- I was here for y-"

"For a date" the man sitting beside Alec interrupts in between, taking a sip of his martini, "sorry- hi! I'm Raj-" says the bitch faced indian guy stretching his hand forward, "-his date"

_On a what? With who? What the fuck?! Why did magnus didn't know about this?!_

Jealousy flares up in Magnus' body, his chest tightening.

"Wha-" Alec looks at the guy, Raj, and turns back towards magnus, "i was here to-"

"So _you_ are Magnus?" Raj rudely interrupts Alec again.

Magnus looks at Alec with a questioning look, talking with his eyes. Alec in turn shrugs, exhaling.

Magnus takes in a sharp breath, and forces a smile faker than Camille bitchacoart herself. (bad ex, long story)

"Yes, I'm Magnus" he says calmly, A lump in his throat, "Alexander's..." he looks at Alec, "best friend..."

//

Raj dips his head to get a better look at Magnus' face -He is about an inch taller than him- who looks down, "you don't look alright-"

_Leave me alone._

"I'm fine-" Magnus says through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Raj askes, taking a sip of his coffee.

Magnus wants to groan out loud, "Yes!- yes I am" He says, not looking up, not wanting bitchface to look at his (probably) red face.

  
"Oh..kay?" Raj says, "How's Alexander then?" he asks casually.

_He said Alexander..._

Magnus draws in a sharp breath again.

_Only one person has the right to call him that, Only one person has always had the right to call him that-_

"Alec-" Magnus corrects, "-is alright-"

_Alexander would probably sass him off if he hears him use his full name._

_Or would he?_

Magnus shakes his head, his nails piercing his palms.

_Maybe two people have the right to call him that now..._

"Cool-" says Raj, awkwardly.

"I need to-" Magnus bites his lower lip hard, and points towards the alleyway.

"Uh- yeah right-" Raj turns to his side to gay magnus his way and Magnus walks straight past him, without saying a word or looking up.

Scared he'd probably yell or do something if he does. Scared of how jealous he feels right now.

"Tell Alec to text me!" He hears Raj calling from behind him.

_I will if I ever get the chance to text him again._

_Maybe not even then._

Magnus crosses his arms in front of his chest, hugging himself, hugging the hoodie he's wearing, inhaling the scent over and over again.

_I shouldn't have said that, I should've never._

//


	4. Love makes it painless.

"Idiots!" Izzy exclaimes, "Total Idiots-"

"Sorry brother but I agree with Iz" Says Jace, "You guys are dumbasses"

"Alec I love you and shit BUT what is wrong with you?!" Izzy says, "how could you let him leave like that?! After all these years you just let him go?!"

"And Magnus too, I mean, how could he just run away? Couldn't he have waited? Listened?! He has always been such a drama queen!"

"It wasn't his fault, Jace" Alec looks up to where Jace is running his hand through his hair, a clear sign of frustration, "And I did try stopping him Iz"

"Yeah?" Izzy folds her arms above her chest, "By calling out his name as if you were just feeling sorry for him?!"

"I-" Alec looks down again, "-Froze. I didn't know what to do."

Jace releases a sigh and shakes his head, "yup. Total dumbasses. How are you even my brother?" 

"This isn't even as serious as you guys made it!" Izzy groans.

"You think I don't know that?!" Alec yells, then takes a deep breath in.

"I saw it in his eyes you know?" Jace says in a low tone, "He was heartbroken, I've never seen him like that"

Magnus had always been the 'Happy guy', He always made everyone around him cheery, He had always been there for all of them, He was like family now. Hell, Izzy even called him her 'Brother-in-law' sometimes (Much to Alec's embarrassment)

"I have no idea what to do now", Alec says, eyes drifting to everywhere but his siblings faces, His voice croaking, "I just- don't know what to do-"

"Alec-" Izzy kneels in front of her brother, "Look at me." She hooks two fingers under his chin and forces him to look her in the eye, "Do you love him?"

Alec's Hazel eyes are red, brimming with tears, He opens his quivering mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Seriously Iz?" Jace cuts off in between and glares at Izzy, Who just waves her index finger at his direction, gesturing him to shut up. Her eyes still fixed to her brother's face.

"Izzy I-" Alec starts but stops again.

"Alec I swear to god if you say you don't love him one more time I will smack you" 

"Jace!"

"What Iz? don't you feel infuriated too? Coz I do! He has clearly been mesmerized by the man since the first time they met, About time he confesses it too!"

"Alec-" Izzy ignores Jace and looks at Alec in the eye again, "Answer me! Do you love him?!"

//

3 years ago

4:27pm

From Magnus: Alexander where are you? Can't find you at the library :/

4:46pm

From Magnus: Are you ditching me? Oh come on! It was netflix and chill after Agatha Christie today! You promised you'll help me write the book report.

5:38pm

from Magnus: Alec school ended 2 hours ago. I'm worried now, Answer my calls at least?

5:59pm

from Magnus: Where are you? Maryse said she thought you were with me. You're really freaking me out now.

6:36pm

from Magnus: Pick up goddammit!

/

Alec Ignores his phone's constant vibrating, He sits in the corner of the park beneath their -his and magnus'- tree, Away from the other's view.

This is where he and Magnus come to sit down and relax, To bunk classes and talk. It's secluded so barely anyone ever comes here. It's quiet and it feels nice. It's been a long time since he has sat here alone. He used too -before he met Magnus- but now, he only came here with his best friend.

Alec looks down at his torn shirt and drags his tongue across his lips, tasting the dried blood on it. The anger raging inside him makes him forget about his bruised knuckles and he punches the tree, again. Mentaling, cursing himself as he withdraws his aching hand. He then runs his fingers across his mildly swollen cheek and groans in frustration.

"Alexander?", He hears a familiar voice yell his name. The voice that never fails to soothe his mind down. "Alexander!" He hears it again, He takes a deep breath in and turns away from it, not wanting to face him in this condition.

Magnus rushes towards Alec as he sees him slumping against their tree. Slightly relieved. He then sees Alec turn his back on him and frowns. Magnus just walks upto and kneels behind him, Putting a hand on Alec's shoulder, "There you are!" he says with a happy sigh, "Why didn't you pick up your phone!I was so worried." He says but Alec doesn't move, so Magnus shakes him a bit, "Alexander are you alright?"

Alec stays still, his hands turn into fists as he clutches the grass around where he sits. 

"Alec?" Magnus says, "Look at me?"

Alec shakes his head, He doesn't want, He doesn't want to show Magnus his face, It'll worry him.

"Look At Me!" Magnus commands him.

Alec takes a deep breathe in and closes his eyes, slowly turning around. He doesn't lift his face. 

Magnus hooks two fingers under his chin and lifts his face up, His eyes wandering around his face, bruised and stained by his dried blood.

Alec slowly opens his hazel eyes and sees the other golden-green ones filled with concern and worry.

"Alexander-" Magnus frowns and breathes out, He cups his face and runs his thumbs against his swollen cheek, Alec hisses. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He asks, taking Alec's hand in his, Running his other thumb on his bruised knuckles, "Did you get into a fight?" His eyes are fixated in Alec's hazel ones, "Talk to me-"

"Sebastian-" Alec breaths out, trying to stay calm, "We were in the locker room and he came up to me, Poking me, Calling out homophobic jokes" he pauses and sighs. It was okay, he was used to Sebastian being an asshole towards him. He would've just ignored him and moved on.

But Sebastian crossed the line when he started insulting his best friend, called Magnus a slut. That Fuckass had no right, No one had the right to insult Magnus like that. He couldn't help himself but teach the bully a lesson.

"So I punched him." He tells Magnus, Leaving out the rest of the story. "Then that coward whined and called his and Camille's minions." He shrugs.

Alec could see rage covering up Magnus' emotions, Magnus drops his sore hand and stands up, his own hands curling into fists, "I'm gonna kill those sons of bitches" he says as he turns around but Alec grabs his shirt.

"Don't-" Alec says, "It's of no use"

"What do you mean? You can't just let them be! They are going to pay for it!" he grumbles, "I'm gonna make them pay for it-"

"It's- it's just-" Alec stutters and tugs at Magnus' shirt, "They just-"

"Alexander-" Magnus turns around and kneels in front of him again, "Did they say something else too?"

Alec chuckles, "He called me an abomination"

"Alec-"

"and That I'm just a depressed loner. and that no one loves me-"

"Alexander-"

"-Because I'm ugly And no one will ever want m-"

"ALEXANDER!" Magnus shuts him up, "There is nothing ugly about you" he cups his face again, with both his hands and looks in his eyes, "You're beautiful, Inside out, And you're one of the best people I've ever met." He says, Alec searches for lies in his eyes but finds nothing, "I mean- You make me happy, Even after Camille and everyone left me, You were there. Alexander I need you. Izzy, Jace, Max- We all need you" He pauses and runs a hand through Alec's messed up hair, "I. Need. You" He punctuates every single word.

Alec could feel his breath hitching, His heart racing. He could feel his skin tingling as Magnus' hand moves down to the back of his neck and as Magnus pulls him in a hug.

A warm hug, A comforting hug, the one that says 'I am here for you', The one you give to someone you never want to be separated from, Ever.

Alec buries his head in the crook of Magnus' neck and He inhals his scent. Alec feels safe and content. He feels home and loved. He wants to stay like this forever. Him clutching onto Magnus and Magnus running a hand through his hair. Alec loves the shiver that runs down his spine when Magnus drops a soft kiss on the top of his head.

Eventually though, They pull apart.

"Alright now, You huge small puppy" Magnus lightly pats Alec on his shoulder, "Let's get you home and all patched up"

"Then I have a few people to take care off" Magnus mutters low afterwards.

"Magnus, I'm not going home in this condition, and you are not getting into a fight"

"What do you mean?"

"By which part?"

"Both. Which don't make any sense might I add" Magnus says, "Maryse, Robert and your siblings are worried shitless about you, and what? You expect me to do nothing?! After what they did to you?! Look at yourself"

Alec gasps, "I thought I am beautiful-" He pouts.

Magnus rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean" 

Alec laughs, and Magnus smiles, "Look, I don't want to worry mom and dad, especially Izzy and Jace. They'll murder Sebastian and-"

"-Well so will I, He deserves it. That fu-"

"Magnus listen, He is just a bully, and getting into a fight is no solution- and I promise, I will tell mom and dad everything later, Once-" He gusters towards his face, "-This all, looks better"

"Alexander but-"

"Please? Besides it was netflix and chill tonight, Right?"

Magnus sighs, "But Jace and Izzy are still looking for you-"

"-Tell them I got into a small fight, That I'm okay and That I'll be sleeping with you tonight."

Magnus cocks an eyebrow, and folds his arms above his chest, "You really think telling Izzy that you'll be sleeping with me tonight is a good idea?"

Alec rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean."

Magnus laughs and scrunches his face (Alec is pretty sure he's in heaven).

"Alright, But Im still calling principle Luke and getting that dweeb suspended"

/

The next morning Alec wakes up to the sound of soft snores, to the smell of lovely sandalwood and A warm body pressed against his. Magnus' face is pressed against the nape of his neck, The feeling of his breath sends electric shocks down Alec's body. Magnus' Body is curled up against Alec's side and his arm is thrown over Alec's chest, his head on Alec's shoulder. 

Alec's body is sore because of the weight on him but he doesnt dare move. Because he knows that Magnus is a light sleeper and he really doesn't wants to wake him up. Because he knows that Magnus was up all night to make sure that Alec was okay, dabbing his wounds and patching him up.

Alec stays like that. He stays still, And that is when he realises, How utterly and Badly he wants to be the one to wake up next to Magnus very day. To be the first person to see Magnus' vulnerable and peaceful face in the morning. To listen to his soft snores and to snuggle close to him. 

That is when he realises how utterly and badly he's in love with his bestfriend.

That is when he realises how utterly and badly he's FUCKED.

//

"Ofcourse I do Izzy" Alec breathes out, "How could I not? I love him so fucking much-"

Izzy slaps him on his back, "Then why the hell are you still sitting here?!"

Alec looks up at her in confusion.

"Dumbass, Grab your jacket and go get your man!" Jace exclaims, "Seriously dude, you should've had grabbed him and kissed the shit out of him the moment he stood up to leave!"

"But what will I say? How will I explain myself- He must hate me now"

"By the angel Alec! Magnus could never hate you- He loves you too you idiot. Just- Don't do what you always do"

Alec stares at Izzy,

"Overthink it." Izzy says while faceplaming, "I thought I raised you better than this- Now go! Say whatever comes in your heart. Just don't overthink."

Alec takes a deep breath in, "I need to find him" he mutters, He is not going to let this stupid miscommunication get in between them. He needs to fix this.

Right now.

Alec grabs his leather jacket and runs a hand in his hair, He then stands up before hugging his siblings and kissing the top of their heads and thanking them. Both his siblings chuckle, "Go! you Dweeb" They both say at the same time.

"DON'T LET MY SHIP SINK!" Alec hears Izzy yell after him as he rushes out of their place.

//


	5. "I will catch you when you fall"

Magnus walks towards the Alleyway, It has a sort of eerie feeling to it -It's exactly the type where you'd expect creepy homeless people selling weed -It's dark and abandoned. But Magnus walks through it easily, Like he has come here uncountable times before, which he had, Except not alone.

Magnus pulls up his hood and crosses his arms -hugging himself - as he reaches the Unconstructed building at the alley's end. The building was originally intended to be a small shopping complex by the looks of it- 

The roof of the building is standing on a few pillars, The walls haven't been built, bricks are laying all around and the floor is covered with dirt. 

Magnus walks over to the block of bricks set in the corner -Leaning against a strong pillar- And sits on top of it, He looks at the pillar and brushes his fingers against the carvings made on it:

A HOT ASS WARLOCK 

AND

A GRUMPY ASS SHADOWHUNTER

FOUND THIS PLACE.

//

-3 years ago-

"You now owe me 21 dollars and 44 cents." Says Alec, taking a sip from his coffee as he and Magnus walk out of their friend -Caterina's- cafe. (It's technically her parent's, but it's named after her.)

"Seriously? You're keeping tabs now?" Magnus gasps dramatically, A hand on his heart as his sips his cafe mocha, For which Alec payed. Because he 'forgot' to bring his wallet. Again.

"Hell yeah I am! You don't think you'll get away with all the money you owe me?-" Alec smirks and raises his brows.

Magnus rolls his eyes and checks his watch, ignoring his best friend's comment. He knows Alec won't ever really ask for the money. Hell, the guy never even lets Magnus pay for anything if he's around, "We still have… an hour till 2nd period starts" he looks back at Alec, Who is staring away, "And I don't really wanna bunk Arts-"

"Yeah me too, But if we go back right now, Mr. Garroway would probably find us. And I seriously don't want detention" Alec says, Eyes still not drifting from where he is staring.

"mhm" Magnus hums, "What do you wanna do? Go to the park?"

"or… we could go there-" Alec says, pointing towards the Alleyway besides Cat's cafe, It's somewhere no one goes, It's been abandoned since… forever.

"There? I don't know, I dont think it's safe-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Alec says, then sees the uneasiness on Magnus' face, "Wait...Are you afraid?"

"No! I'm just concerned about my life" Magnus defends.

"Oh okay, It's alright to be worried a demon or darkness eating you", Alec teases and laughs.

Magnus' face drains color, "Shut up!" Alec is having a laughing fit by this point.

"By the angel... you're really afraid-" Magnus swats his idiotic best friend's back, Causing Alec's coffee to fall out a bit, "Ow- Sorry", He says, But the tears of laughter dropping from his eyes clearly indicate that he is so not.

"Shut up Alexander!"

"Okay- okay chill" Alec says as he wipes his tears, "But seriously- Come on! It'll be fun!" He streches his hand out, palm up, gesturing Magnus to take it, "I'll protect you from the demon" The bastard grins.

Magnus rolls his eyes as he takes the taller man's hand, "Not funny!"

/

"Woah!"Alec says as he stands in front of the building, "Gross!" he sees a rat running out of there.

"Cool!" Magnus says at the same time, grinning, "Alexander- This place is so cool" He says as he looks around, "A little dirty but cool!"

Alec kicks a broken brick at his feet.

"This could be like our secret hideout" Magnus claps his hands in excitement.

"Secret hideout? What are we? 12?"

"I meant- Our place, Like our tree!" Magnus explains.

"I guess… maybe-" By the time Alec finishes his sentence, Magnus is already carving something on one of the pillars.

"What are you-" Alec starts, then stares at the carved wall when Magnus backs away, "A hot ass warlock and A grumpy shadowhunter? What in the world?-"

Magnus shrugs, "I'm hot, you're grumpy, and I'm pretty sure I'd be a powerful royal warlock in some alternate universe while you would be some gothy shadowhunter"

"Wow- Narcissist much?" Alec rolls his eyes, "And I'm not grumpy!-"

"Sure you aren't darling" Magnus says as he walks around the area, inspecting the building.

"I'm NOT- hey! wait! don't go around alone!-" Alec rushes after his best friend.

//

Magnus sits there, looking around the abandoned building. Remembering memories of him and Alec there. Chuckling and giggling, sobbing and crying.

He remembers Alec holding him tight when he finally met his biological father, who went to prison for smuggling a few days later. He remembers Alec comforting him and telling him that it'll all be okay.

He remembers Alec bringing beers at 3 am and coming here just to keep Magnus company when Magnus had a fight with his foster parents- Luke and Jocelyn- and he ran out of his home (Luke and Jocelyn had never even yelled at Magnus, But that day they were tensed and Magnus had said something stupid. It was the worst fight they'd ever had) He remembers Alec walking him back to his place and staying there besides him until Magnus cheered up.

He remembers him and Alec fighting over something silly that happened in school, and then Alec apologising to him an hour later with a cup of coffee ("hey…. I brought you something… It's your favorite-" "why? didn't you say you never want to talk to me again?" "Magnus, Just take it-" "go away!" "Alright then, I guess I'll just drink this and eat the lasagna my mum made, alone." "Wait!- you brought Maryse's lasagna?") 

//

3 years, 6 months ago

"Magnus?" Alec rushes into the restroom, "Magnus are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, Alec?" Magnus growls, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Right, stupid question" Alec mutters to himself as he closes the door behind him, locking it so no asshole could get in, and then steps closer to Magnus, cautiously.

"Why would she do that?" Magnus says rhetorically, "Why-" he punches the mirror in front of him. 

"Magnus-"

"Would-" he punches it again.

"Magnus stop!"

"she-" another punch.

"Magnus you're hurting yourself!"

"do-" punch, "that-" With that last word, Magnus uses the mirror as a double end bag, Throwing continous punches as the mirror cracks a bit and his knuckles burn and bruise.

It doesn't last for long as two warm arms wrap around him from the back, pinning his fists to his side, "STOP!" Magnus kicks in the air as he struggles out of Alec's grip but Alec tightens his arms around him, "Magnus Stop! you'll get hurt"

Magnus tries, he really tries for a few seconds and then gives up. Standing back on his feet as Alec's grip loosens on him, but he still holds him, pressing his cheek on the top of his head, "It's okay, You'll be fine-"

"Why would she-" Magnus sniffles, Hands curling back into fists, nails digging into his palms. He takes deep breaths in, head hung low.

"It'll be fine" Alec says again as he drops his arms to his side, stepping a bit away from his best friend.

Magnus rather turns around and leaps onto Alec, He hugs him, Head nuzzled on his shoulder as he lets out soft sobs. Alec immediately wraps his arms around Magnus again, Shushing him, telling him that it's all alright over and over on a loop.

"It's not" Magnus says, voice muffled and croaked, "Why would she do that? cheat on me? reveal my deepest insecurities and secrets in front of the whole school? Alexander she called me a…" His voice cracks, "Whore" 

Anger flares up in Alec's body but he keeps calm for Magnus. He had seen what had happened at the football ground. He had seen Magnus' broken expression as Camille laughed at his face and blared stuff on the microphone for the whole school to hear.

Magnus had seen her cheating on him with Sebastian and he dumped her in front of the cheerleading squad, so she had done all that just to humiliate Magnus. 

That heartless bitch.

"she said she loved me" Magnus says,"Why does no one ever stick around? Why does everyone just leave? Am I that terrible of a person?" He sniffles again.

"Magnus, No- stop" Alec says, "You're not a terrible person, Far from it." He holds Magnus tight.

"I love you" The words slip out of Alec's lips, Soft as a cotton pillow.

Magnus' breath hitches when he hears the phrase, His body goes stiff. Did Alec just?

"You're my best friend, and I love you. okay?"

of course. Best friend.

Alec gives him a light nug on the shoulder, Leaning a bit away just so he could look at Magnus' face, his eyes searching the golden green ones, "You're my rock. One of the most important people in my life. You know that?" Alec says and Magnus shakes his head lightly, "Well… now you do" He says with a chuckle.

Magnus feels his heart flutter. He bites his lip as a tear escapes his eye. It wasn't because of Camille, But because of Alec's words.

While his other 'friends' had laughed on his face, Alec had been the only one who had stuck by him. Who came after him to check if he is okay. All when Magnus had barely ever hung out with him during school just because Alec was one of the 'nerds' and none of Magnus' friends liked him.

Oh what an idiot Magnus is-

Alec wipes Magnus' tears (and the black kohl stains on his cheeks) away with the sleeve of his hoodie, "Besides, Camille isn't worth smudging your eyeliner" Magnus chuckles and Alec cups his cheeks, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"I look hideous, Don't I?" Magnus asks.

"You look beautiful" Alec mutters. Their lips are inches apart, Magnus' breath hitches, they are staring in each others eyes as the silence envelopes them. All Magnus has to do it lean in a bit and-

Alec pulls Magnus back into another hug. Magnus sighs and smiles against his best friend's chest, inhaling his smell and taking in his warmth. A shiver runs down his spine, when he feels Alec pressing a kiss on top of his head.

That shiver, is what makes him realise that he was never *in* love with Camille, It was just an infatuation. An infatuation to mostly her popularity.

That shiver is when he realises that he never even needed it, All he needs was right here, holding him. His best friend.

That shiver, is what makes him realise that he still is in love, except, not with Camille.

But with his Alexander.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Alec asks Magnus after about 4 minutes. (not that Magnus was counting, that would've been creepy. haha)

Magnus looks up at him and nods against his chest, "Thank you" He breaths, "For being here" 

Alec just smiles.

Magnus is in heaven.

"Come on, let's rush outta here-", Alec pulls back and walks up to the bathroom door to unlock it, streching a hand out, palm up, for Magnus to hold. 

Magnus takes it without hesitation, grinning like an idiot. Walking out of there and ignoring all the weird stares he is getting from his former 'friends' and the rest of the school as he walks down the corridor.

He looks at Alec and their intertwined hands as everything and everyone else fades away. As long as Alec's hand is in his, He knows he'd be fine.

/

It had been 4 hours since the 'incident', Alec had decied to take Magnus to his place as Maryse and Robert were out to resolve some issues in their law firm, Izzy was with Maia and Jace had gone out on a date with Clary. So they had the house to themselves.

Alec had cooked Magnus' favorite fried rice as he instructed him to have a shower, He had given Magnus his most comforatble hoodie and sweatpants for him wear. After lunch, Alec had put on Spn's season 11, (Magnus loved that season coz CASIFER! Seriously, Misha Collins playing lucifer WAS THE HOTTEST THING HE HAD EVER SEEN) (Magnus' words, not Alec's. Even though his gay ass fully agreed with the statement)

Right now, Magnus is sitting in a corner of the couch, His right hand resting on the arm rest with his legs folded. Alec's long legs are sprawled on the rest of the couch, his head is in Magnus' lap, His Cheek pressed on Magnus' knee as he watches The Winchesters asking God to apologise to his son, Lucifer, For banishing him from Heaven and locking him in a cage all those billions of years ago (Was this show even real?!).

Magnus is playing with Alec's dark locks with his left hand as Alec stuffs popcorn in his mouth, A few pieces falling down on the carpert, Hazel eyes fixed on the TV screen. He looks adorable, it makes Magnus' heart flutter.

'Aku cinta kamu' Magnus thinks, His mind taking in Alec's beautiful face.

What he doesn't realise is that he had said it out loud.

Alec turns his head, Mouth still full of popcorn, "huh?"

"Ugh-" Magnus withdraws his hand from his hair, Mentally slapping himself. He didn't mean to say that. Fuck his brain.

"What does that mean?" Alec asks, Looking up at Magnus as he glups the popcorn down, His adam's apple blobbing as he does.

"what?" 

"What you just said-" The taller man asks, "Aa-ku chin -ta kamu?"

"ugh, nothing…" Magnus looks at the TV screen, Avoiding Alec's question, "Oh my god, look how Dean is looking at Cas… The love-" Magnus says, Trying to change the topic.

Alec narrows his eyes at Magnus and then turns his head back, Resting his cheek on his bestfriend's knee, again, "By the angel!" He sighs as he looks at Dean's tearful expression.

Magnus breaths out a relieved sigh when Alec seems to be lost in the show again.

"Wait! Kamu means 'you' in Indonesian, doesn't it?" Alec says after a few minutes, He had heard Magnus say it a few time (One of the only few Indonesian words he had learned because Magnus has a tendancy switch in his mother tongue whenever he feels too excited, happy or overwhelmed) ("Anjing" "asu" "cukimai" were the others he knew as he had heard Magnus throw at teachers (occasionally Jace) and he was pretty sure that those were slangs)

Magnus sucks his 'relieved sigh' back in and nods his head, only slightly, barely noticeable.

"So what does 'aku cinta' mean?" Alec turns his head to look at Magnus again.

"It means nothing" Magnus says, looking at the popcorn crumbles on the carpet to avoid looking at his best friend's questioning eyes.

"Okay…" Alec says and then streches his arm out to grab his phone kept on the center table in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asks Alec, a bit tensed now.

"Google translate-"

"No wait-" The older man stops him, snatching his phone out of his hand.

"hey!- Wha-"

"It means You're an idiot!" Magnus blurts, "Just look at the mess you've made-" he points at the carpert

"oh, I've never heard you say that before" Alec says, then looks down, "eh, I'll blame it on Jace"

Magnus rolls his eyes, and swallows the imaginary ball stuck in his throat, then breathes again.

"by the way, Aaku Chinta Kamu too" Alec says, grinning.

Magnus smiles, chuckling internally. His heart beats faster, "You butchered it"

"I know" Alec laughs as he pushes two pieces of popcorn in Magnus' mouth.

//

"I'm such an Idiot" says Magnus, "Should've never said anything!" He bites his bottom lip.

He stands up amd looks at the carved wall again, "Such" He kicks it, so hard that his toes hurt, "A fucking" He kicks it again, "Idiot" and then punches it.

He groans and rubs his knuckles, before punching it again. And again. And again. Now continously.

It's about the 7th or the 8th punch when he feels like his knuckles are going break and two warm arms, rap around him from the back, Pinning his fists to the side.

"Magnus stop you're hurting yourself!"

//


	6. Where do we go from here?

_mood: the "You've unlocked something in me" song and you know which one. (The author is currently crying as they write this)_

  
Alec stuffs his hands in his leather jacket, mentally deciding what he was going to say, how he was going to explain himself.

  
_'I love you, Magnus'... no I've said that before, 'I'm in love with you, Magnus', but, he deserves a proper explanation-_

  
Alec groans out loud, earning a few glances from the passersby, with every step he takes, with every inch he gets closer to Magnus' place, he feels his heart beat faster.

  
He has a lot of things to say, A lot of things to explain, So many that he doesn't even know where to start from.

  
He is so wrapped up in his own head that he doesn't recognise, or even notice, the person who brushes past him. Wearing a very familiar black hoodie.

  
His black hoodie.

  
/

  
Minutes pass like seconds, he could see Magnus' apartment now. He takes deep breaths in, trying not to hyperventilate. He has a lump in his throat, a sinking feeling in his chest. He wants to turn and run away,

  
_'he's still my best friend'_ He reminds himself.

  
Talking to Magnus had never felt difficult, Talking to Magnus had always been so… relaxing. It had always been so easy, being with him, so painless and reliving.

  
But this time, it somehow felt so different.

  
_'It's Magnus Goddammit!'_

  
Alec chooses to climb up the stairs, buying him more time to think. He Uses his hands and grips the railing to support his legs, "Just don't do what you always do, Overthink it", He could hear Izzy's voice loud and clear in his head, "Let your heart take the lead, Alright?"

  
4th floor.

  
When Alec finally reaches Magnus' apartment door, It's hard to breathe, "It's Magnus." He mutters, and rings the doorbell.

  
_5 seconds… 10 seconds… 15 seconds_ …

  
He rings the doorbell again.

  
_30 seconds… 35 seconds… 40 seconds…_

  
Alec sighs, "Magnus?" He calls out, Knocking on the door, "It's Alec, open the door!" 

  
_40 seconds… 45 seconds…_

  
Tears are brimming in his hazel eyes, the feeling of Magnus not wanting to talk to him makes his heart drop to his stomach. The thought of him not getting a chance to tell him that he-

  
_'no_!', Alec curses himself, ' _Stop overreacting, you've created enough drama for a day'_

  
Alec closes his eyes and shakes his head, thinking. He then sighs and kneels down to lift the flower pot kept on the right side of the door, to grab the spare key Magnus keeps beneath it.

" _Alexander!" Magnus enters his apartment, hands full of groceries, "I see you've let yourself in"_

_"I did", Alec says, stuffing his face with doritos, "But seriously Magnus, You should stop keeping your only spare key under the flower pot, Anyone could get in and rob everything!"_

_"Maybe… you should keep the spare key then", Magnus says, as he keeps the groceries on the kitchen counter._

_"Maybe I should...", Alec replies, thoughtfully, "But who'll let you in when you come back home after you lose your key and the metro or at a party?", he teases and laughs when Magnus rolls his eyes._

Alec grumbles under his breath as he unlocks the apartment door, Like he had uncountable times before. hell, he does almost every weekend. 

  
But this time, it just feels weird. Alec shrugs off the feeling.

  
"Magnus?", Alec says, poking his head in first and then entering the apartment, "Magnus you there?", He is just greeted by an orange fluff ball running towards him.

  
"Chairman", Alec walks over to the living room and kneels down to scratches the back of the Chairman's ear, who just purrs, "Magnus?" Alec calls out again, Then stands (Picking up Chairman as he does) and inspects the apartment. Then lets out a breath, head hung low, "Papa isn't here. Is he?" The Chairman looks up at him and meows. "Raziel", Alec lets Chairman go and runs a hand through his hair, Where could Magnus be right now?

  
"Magnus?", Alec hears a voice and turns around to see a elderly lady standing at the door.

  
"Miss. Handscum" Alec says, trying to put on a smile. He fails.

  
Miss. Handscum had lived in the apartment across Magnus' ever since…. forever (as she says). She had helped Magnus in moving and settling in. Oh what a lovely lady she is, Reminds Alec of her grandmother. Miss. Handscum keeps dropping by now and then to chat and gossip around with Magnus. She occasionally comes in to feed the Chairman too if Magnus is out (or spending the weekend at Alec's). For the family, She only has a daughter, Donna, Who is pretty lively too. But ever since she went to Harvard, Ms. Handscum has lived all alone. "Pretty and strong ladies don't need no one to take care of them Alec." Ms. Handscum always tells him with a grin.

  
"Oh hiya Alec! You know you can call me Lora", She waves a dismissive hand, "Ms. Handscum just makes me feel too old", She laughs.

  
Alec looks down, biting his bottom lip, slightly wishing She would go away right now. Don't get him wrong, He loves the lady. But right now all he needs is to find Magnus,"You… needed something Lora?" he asks, politely.

  
"Oh no", Lora says, "I just saw your boyfriend..." Alec looks up at her, slightly startled, She always says that. No matter how many times they have corrected her.

  
Lora rolls her eyes at Alec's expressions, "...Best friend" She says in a mocking tone, "heading towards Cat's cafe not more than 15 minutes ago", She tells him, "And then I saw the apartment door open, so thought to just check in" 

  
Alec takes a deep breath in and steps forward, "Cat's Cafe?"

  
Lora nods and hums, narrowing her eyes when she sees what state the man is in, "Jesus, don't you look like a mess, Magnus looked pretty hideous too I tell you. Very unlike him…", She stops as her eyes widens a bit in realisation, "Something happened between ya two, didn't it?"

  
Alec licks his lips and nods slightly.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?", she asks, but Alec just shakes her head, looking at the doorway. Lora lets out a small chuckle and something that sounded like 'poor oblivious sons'. 

  
"Okay then-" She turns to her side to give him way, "Go on, I'll lock the door" She smiles.

  
Alec hesitates a little, but he trusts Lora so he just walks out, "Thank you" He says once he comes face to face with her.

  
"You can thank me by feeding me your mango sticky rice", She whispers in his ear, "And by giving me all details later. Now rush-", she winks.

  
/

  
"Alec!", Alec is greeted by a grinning Simon wiping the tables as he enters Cat's cafe, "how are you? All good in the hoo-", he shuts his mouth mid sentence as a murderous glare is thrown at him.

  
Alec looks around the cafe, barely anyone is sitting there at the moment. His eyes searching for one person, "Did Magnus come here?"

  
"I d-don't", Simon starts, already stuttering. He likes Alec alot, he is Magnus' bestfriend so of course he does. But the thing is that most of the time Alec does not seem to like him and especially when Alec is in his grumpy mood. Like right now.

  
"Fast, Simon. I don't have all day"

  
"Dios! Alec", He hears Raphael walking towards him from another corner of the cafe, a wiping cloth over his shoulder, "Would you stop scaring the nerd-", he says, standing in front of him, hands on his hips.

  
From when did Raphael start to protect Simon's honor?

  
"I'm your boyfriend Raphel", Simon turns to face Raphael and gives him an offended look who just rolls his eyes, A clear gesture to hide the sly smile tugging on his lips. Alec raises his eyebrows at the couple, then lowers them again because it was kind of obvious. They had been going around in circles for several months now. 

  
_Took them long enough_ Alec cringes at his thought because… How ironic that _he_ thinks that. 

  
Alec shrugs it off, he has a way more important thing to do, "Magnus, Simon. Have you seen him?"

  
"No Alec, He hasn't been here since his shift Friday morning", Raphael says dryly.

  
"Sundays are his days off, remember?", Says Simon, feeling a little more confident now that his boyfriend is here, "Thought he was going to spend his week with you, Like he always does"

  
_Except he didn't because I'm stupid_

  
That's when someone else enters the cafe with a huge bang of the door and rushes towards the working employee nearest to it, Asking her about… his wallet?

  
The guy is panting, indicating that he must've ran here. He then puts a hand on his forehead, slightly groans and turns to face Alec. The guy's eyes widen when his eyes fall on Alec, while a smile creeps up to his face.

  
Alec however, finds himself frowning. He is the last person Alec wants to see today.

  
_Raj._

  
//

2 days ago

  
Alec's phone tings for the 5th time in the past 5 minutes, He groans and ignores it again.

  
There's this guy he met at the library about 2 weeks ago. He had "trouble" looking for something there and had asked for Alec's help. At the time, Alec (who was reading Carry on by Rainbow Rowell) had just smiled and helped him search for the book, (When he had desperately not wanted too, Baz and Simon had just kissed and the last thing he wanted was someone to interrupt his fanboy moment). The guy had told Alec he loved Carry on and Rainbow Rowell and they searched through.

  
They had then talked for a while (not that Alec wanted to, But Magnus wasn't going to be there for another hour so why not?) and learned about their shared love for photography. The guy, Raj, had then asked for Alec's instagram as he was leaving. Just to see his photos and all. And Alec didn't see any harm in it, Raj seemed like a… decent guy... so he did give him his ID.

  
What he didn't know was the kind of person Raj actually was. Spamming at nights, Using annoying puns and sex jokes like a pervert. And don't get Alec started on those transphobic jokes. It had been pretty obvious by Alec's dry texts and his lack of response that Alec was clearly not interested in talking to him. However, that didn't stop Raj from spamming continuously. 

  
"Alec?"Izzy comes in and throws Alec's door wide open, "It's friday night" she informs him as Alec's phone tings again.

  
"So?" Alec asks.

  
Izzy gives him a look, "Me and Jace are going clubbing."

  
_ting_

  
"Okay…" Alec says in a confused tone, Still not looking up from his book, where he was reading the SnowBaz kissing scene again.

  
"...And you're coming-" _ting_ ,Izzy looks at his phone, a little annoyed, "Who the hell is it?"

  
Alec sighs, "No one... What were you saying?"

  
"I was saying that you're" _ting_ "Coming with us", She glares at his phone again, "Who the hell is it?" 

  
"No I'm not coming with you and it's no one special", Alec deadpans

  
Izzy grabs his phone off the nightstand as it tings again to look at the notifications. She narrows her eyes, "Who in the world is Raj Sharma?-"

  
"Hey! give me my phone back!", Alec says, leaping forward.

  
"-And why is he asking you out on a date", She continous with a smirk as she reads through the chats, "Tonight!"

  
"It's no one! Give it back!"Alec struggles. Not that he had anything to hide, He just didn't want Izzy teasing him over a person he doesn't even like.

  
"Moving on from Magnus so soon… Oh wait" Izzy pouts, "Too many unanswered messages, You aren't interested in him, Are you?"

  
Alec looks at her with a bitch face, "He's annoying" He groans and rolls his eyes.

  
"figures…", She says, locking his phone back and throwing in on the bed besides him, "-So you have no plans tonight, You're come with us" "Izzy you know clubs aren't my-" "-to the Pandemonium", Izzy finishes the sentence with a grin as Alec stops arguing.

  
"To the Pandemonium?" Izzy nods, with a smug smile

  
_Maybe Clubbing didn't sound that bad now._

  
Could be because Magnus has shift there till 3 am tonight, Or could be… Other… stuff…

  
"I mean, I don't really have anything to do tonight…", Alec says and Izzy hums sarcastically.

  
"Thought that would get you around", She mutters not so quietly under her breath, "Alright, get ready, We're leaving in an hour"

  
/

  
The moment Alec enters the Pandemonium, his eyes search for Magnus. The club was packed tonight, That meant more groping and perverts around his best friend. Oh how Magnus hates that-

  
Izzy has left them both -Him and Jace- in the first 10 minutes because she had found Maia, her girlfriend of 2 years now. (You seriously don't want to interrupt them while they are on a date, Unless you want to get roasted until you cry).

  
"Why don't you go too?"Alec says and Jace just shrugs, "I'll be fine, I'll just-", he stops talking as his eyes catch a sight of Magnus, Bartending with perfection, He looks beautiful under the dim lights. His makeup, as always, is on fleek. He moves so gracefully, It makes Alec's breath stutter, "-get a drink"

  
Jace chuckles under his breath, seeing his brother's flustered expressions, "Okay man, I'll be around", He says, then pulls Alec close to whisper in his ear, "Maybe a little tequilla will help you actually fuck your man", And then runs away before Alec finds the ability to move again, Not wanting to get hurt.

  
"Fuck off Jace", Alec mutters under his breath as he makes his way towards the bar.

  
Magnus is serving shots at the farther side of the counter so he just sits there, waiting for Magnus to see him. Usually, he would've been squirming in his seat anxiously but something about watching Magnus work makes him relax.

  
/

  
A few minutes have passed and Magnus has still not noticed Alec just sitting there, sipping water. He is considering just going there by himself when someone sits right beside him. Alec clicks his tongue and closes his eyes

  
_Please be a woman_

  
Getting a women off his back has always been easy for Alec, all he ever has to do is tell them that he's gay and then watch as they back away themselves (But that too sometimes takes time, because Alec had some serious issues in figuring out who's flirting with him and who's just being friendly)

  
"You came!", The person behind him says.

  
Alec sighs and turns around, he should've probably read the texts. Now he has to deal with this annoying piece of ass,"Yeah.. Well actually-", his eyes drifted over to Magnus, "-Magnus had a shift here."

  
"oh-", Raj says slowly, "Your best friend", Alec might have mentioned Magnus to him once or twice.

  
Maybe thrice.

  
Maybe…

  
"yeah…", Alec trails off, feeling a little guilty, "Raj it's just, I mean I like you but no-"

  
"Alexander", He hears a voice and stops talking immediately, A wide grin tugs on his face as he turns his head to see Magnus standing in front of him, "What are you doing here? At the Pandemonium?", He knows Magnus knows that he does not really enjoy clubbing.

  
"Magnus! I was here for y-" you, He wants to say, but is unfortunately interrupted by the very uninvited man sitting beside him.

  
"For a date", Raj says and Alec groans inwardly.

  
As the night goes on, Raj and Magnus keep talking. Alec could see Magnus feeling uneasy talking to Raj, That he didn't like Raj. Magnus keeps throwing glances over to Alec, _'when the hell did this happen?'_ or a _'What the hell?'_ or a _'Wow, Alexander, what is up with him?'_ and Alec just returns the looks with a _'Don't ask, will tell later'_ or a shrug, _'I don't know myself'_

  
They talk with their eyes (The best friend telepathy, as Magnus likes to call it) the whole time Raj hangs around, Much to Alec's annoyance. All he wanted to do tonight was surprise Magnus, Hand around with him till his shift ended, go back home, Cook him something, watch netflix until Magnus falls asleep on his shoulder, Cuddle with him because Magnus had the tendency to sleep like a starfish on top of him after a long and tiring day (Magnus didn't know that however, Alec would let his best friend sleep like that at night and then would tuck him back on his side of the bed), Then bring him coffee in the morning (afternoon) from Cat's after Magnus finally wakes up.

  
But no, The universe has to spoil his plans. Although Raj hadn't hung around with Alec much (They barely even talk, and that was awkward enough for Alec to handle), Alec still gets irritated by him because he would always interrupt him and Magnus. The only interaction him and Magnus could get were those little eye contacts in which they held conversations. But those too won't last long because Magnus had to work.

  
Alas, Alec has to give up and go hang with Izzy, maia (both too busy grinding against each other) and Jace (He might've also done that to ignore Raj)

/

2:39 am

  
Alec feels Raj slide beside him yet again. Izzy and Jace are still dancing as he i seated back in the corner of the bar watching Magnus work on the far side, "So Alexa-" "-It's Alec", Alec cuts Raj off before he could say his full name, Only one person had the capability to call Alec by his full name and not make Alec cringe while he does so.

  
"Right, Alec", Raj corrects himself, "I'll be leaving now-"

  
"Okay?", Alec says calmly, uninterested.

  
Raj hums, nodding slightly, "It was nice… meeting you again", Raj says, giving him a smile.

  
Alec forcefully smiles back, "Likewise"

  
"Okay then, Text me later?", Raj says, more like asks, a little unsure.

  
"...sure", Alec says, stretching the vowel. And with a last nod, Raj turns and leaves. Alec sighs in relief, Magnus would get off in like 30 minutes so he decides to wait for him.

  
/

  
3:10am 

  
"You didn't leave.", Magnus states looking at Alec who is walking right beside him as he exits the Pandemonium, Magnus is pretty sure he saw Izzy and Jace leaving about ten minutes ago.

  
And also Raj, about half an hour ago. So he thought maybe Alec had left with him.

  
"Of course I didn't, Why would I leave without you?", Alec asks, his tone confused

  
Magnus hums a little uncomfortably and then rubs his freezing hands together, it is a cold night and he isn't exactly wearing the warmest clothes.

  
Alec sees Magnus shivering as the cool breeze blows against them, rolling his eyes he shrugs off his jacket and drapes his over Magnus' shoulder. It seems like a scene from all the cliche rom-coms he has ever seen in his life, "You never listen to me do you?", He says in a slightly infuriated tone. Magnus however, clutches the Jacket tighter giving Alec a gracious smile, "How many times have I told you to keep a Jacket with you? Then you'll come crying to my door sick and asking for chicken soup-", He half expects Magnus to protest, But Magnus just keeps walking, saying nothing.

  
Alec tries to make little conversations here there, telling Magnus about his brunch with his family, about how Maryse and Robert miss him. Accusing him of stealing his black hoodie, of being scared of watching Marianne alone. But Magnus doesn't say anything, Rather replying with small nods or hums.

  
"Okay enough" Alec mutters as they reach the intersection which parts ways to his and Magnus' apartment, Alec places a hand on Magnus' shoulder and stops him. Alec looks at Magnus in the eye, who gives him a questioning look, "Something is clearly bothering you"

  
"Nothing's bothering me", Magnus says, clearly biting the inside of his cheek, Something he only did while distressed. Something only Alec has noticed him doing while distressed.

  
Alec raises his eyebrows, "Tell that to someone who does not know you, Something is clearly off"

  
Magnus sighs, his breath coming out in the form of a condensed cloud, he rubs his red nose with his index finger as he speaks again, "It's… Nothing…"

  
"It's Raj, isn't it?", Alec asks, of course it is, He had seen the way Magnus was talking to him, the way he was looking at him while Raj talked, "Look- I know he's a little... Irritating and Raziel, Trust me I don't even like-"

  
Magnus shakes his head, clearly not listening, "Since when did you start going on dates without telling me first?" Magnus asks.

  
Alec frowns, "That is what's been bothering you?" Magnus shrugs.

  
"I mean, I'm your 'best friend' right? And I didn't even know that you even knew someone named Raj-", Magnus continues, " That is exactly how 'best friends' are supposed to act like"

  
"Magnus", Alec breaths out, Not understanding why he is making such a great deal out of this, He is pretty sure Magnus must've noticed that he didn't even like Raj at all, "Why do you keep mocking that word?" He asks. Magnus only does that whenever he talks about his high school 'friends'. It really feels like a kick in the shin.

  
"What word?", Magnus asks.

  
" 'best friends' ", Alec replies and Magnus shrugs again. That makes Alec a little more annoyed. He hates when Magnus does that gesture in situations like these and Magnus has seriously been doing it alot tonight, "Are you serious right now?"

  
Magnus clicks his tongue, resisting an eye roll, "There's something else, Something else is bothering you too", Alec says, observing.

  
"Leave it, Alexander," Magnus says, taking off his Jacket to hand it over to Alec.

  
From when did Magnus start handing over Alec's clothes back to him?

  
Alec doesn't take the jacket, he rather crosses his arms over his chest, "So what? You don't talk to me about your problems anymore?"

  
"I said let it be, Alec", Magnus stresses on the last word, "Don't make a issue out of a small thing"

  
Alec huffs out a sarcastic laugh, "I'm making an issue out of this? You're the one not talking to me and just being so dry!"

  
"God", Magnus groans, "I'm too exhausted for this-", He says, Shaking the jacket in his hand, gesturing to Alec to take it back.

  
Alec just keeps staring at him, eyes filled with annoyance, anger and confusion. Magnus rolls his eyes, "Whatever", He says as he drapes the jacket over his arm and walks away, leaving Alec behind, who is frozen at the spot, watching Magnus disappear in the streets.

  
/

5:43 am

  
Alec is laying wide awake in his bed, Staring at the ceiling above him. waiting for an apology text from Magnus while deciding whether to apologise himself. Magnus' words repeating in his head as confusion overtakes his brain.

  
_Why was he acting so weird?_

  
Alec smacks his lips and gets up from his bed, running a hand through his hair. He is just wearing his sweatpants and boxers. He walks over to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when there is a knock at the door.

  
_Who the hell is it at this hour?_

  
Alec is pretty sure Izzy and Jace are too passed out to get the door, plus he is closer to it so he walks over and cracks it open a little, just to see who is there on the other side.

  
_Magnus._

  
Magnus is standing there, Alec' Jacket in one of his hands. He is wearing one of Alec's adidas sweatpants and a grey hoodie (Alec is pretty sure that was his too, stolen months ago) and his face is clear of all signs of makeup, 

  
"Magnus?" Alec asks, "It's almost 6 am-" 

  
"I couldn't sleep", Magnus says, making his way in through the door and standing in front of Alec as he pushes it close. Alec looks back at his friend, standing there with puppy dog eyes.

  
Magnus just sighs and drops the jacket on the floor, Wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and pulling him in a hug, "I'm sorry I over reacted" Magnus murmurs against his ear, "I am just tired"

  
Alec smiles, dipping his head down to nuzzle it in the nape of Magnus' neck, then breathing his scent in, "It's okay", Alec says after a while. Then pulls back, Cupping his cheek and running a thumb against the dark circles under Magnus' eyes, "You should sleep" 

  
Magnus nods, "You should too", He replies, Tugging Alec towards his bedroom, "Cat gave me a leave today, and I don't work on Sundays, So we have the whole weekend to ourselves", He smiles and Alec chuckles.

  
"Sounds good", Alec says.

  
Magnus takes his side on the bed and yawns. Alec pulls a blanket from their feet and drapes it over their shoulders. Magnus nuzzles further in the pillows, opening his eyes tiredly to watch Alec.

  
Alec settles in and faces Magnus, "Sleep-", he says softly as Magnus yawns again and closes his eyes, letting out a noise that sounds like a soft purr. Alec smiles, reaching out to gently brush out the flock on hair falling on Magnus' forehead, who shifts closer to Alec, "-And I promise won't wake you up before 3 in the afternoon" 

  
Magnus lets out a tired, breathy chuckle, "You know me too well", He says as Alec brushes his knuckles against Magnus' cheek while withdrawing his hand, A warming gesture.

  
Alec just watches Magnus as he drifts in his dreams, and as Magnus slowly keeps moving closer to him. First putting his arms around his chest, then placing his head on his shoulders, then entangling their legs to move in closer, like he always does when he is tiredly asleep.

  
_'Just like a Starfish',_ Alec chuckles when Magnus is fully atop him (It takes him about 17 minutes this time, that is a new record), Closing his eyes himself and wrapping his arms against Magnus' waist, Not caring about the weight,Alec just takes in this feeling. This moment, For as long as he can. 

  
//

  
"Alec!", Raj grins as he walks over to him, "I didn't know I'll be meeting you today"

  
Simon and Raphael exchange a look before staring back at Raj and Alec. Raj was one of their regular customers. Very annoying. No one liked him there to be honest. "You both know each other?"Simon asks with a smile as Raphael rolls his eyes and turns to leave the 4 alone, going back to work.

  
"Yeah, we went on a date together", Those words slipping out of Raj's mouth Stop Raphael dead in tracks.

  
"Date?", Raphael asks, "Dios Alec, you went on a date with this loco? when Magnus was right besides you?" He grimaces and crosses his arms against his chest.

  
Magnus had met Raphael through Clary and Simon almost 5 years ago. Simon, Clary's best friend, was in the Football team with Raphael and that is how they had met…. Well actually, Raphael had almost killed Simon in football practice because of which their coach had put them both in detention.

  
"What? no", Alec protests

  
Raj frowns, "What are you talking about Alec, we did remember? it's just been 2 days"

  
Alec groans, "Look Raj, I didn't want to go on a date with you. I was just coincidentally there that night at the Pandemonium, That too because of Magnus. I didn't even know you were going to be there", He explains fast.

  
"What do you mean?" Raj asks, "What are you saying?"

  
"Goddammit", Alec says frustrated, "I don't like you!", he blurts out and hears Raphael's loud snort, then a hiss because Simon had elbowed him in the ribs and pulled him away.

  
"wow, Okay!", Raj says, "Well, I don't like you either! I was feeling sorry for your pathetic ass", he immediately retorts.

  
Alec rolls his eyes, "look, I don't have time for this, I have much better things to do" 

  
"-And your hideous best friend who you are obsessed with", Raj says in a disgusted tone, "Oh you don't think I don't know about you being in love with him. Anyone with eyes can figure that out", then huffs, "He looked so stupid today, I don't get why you even like him. Just a who-" He is pinned against the nearest wall before he could finish the word.

  
Alec is staring into his soul, his eyes dark and filled with rage. He is holding him by his collar, "Don't you dare-", he grits his teeth and is then pulled back by Simon and Raphael holding his biceps. Alec jerks them away, still staring at Raj.

  
Raj's eyes are blown wide as saucers, a terrified look on his face.

  
Simon and Raphael don't dare say anything, That is the moment they realise something bad has happened, They exchange a look again (they do that alot, It's weird because no one is able to read Raphael with just a look, except Simon.) and Simon pulls his phone out, calling Izzy while Raphael stands there, Glaring at him, daring Raj to move another foot forward.

  
Alec inhales, trying to calm himself down, Then it hits him, "You saw Magnus today?" he asks, his tone promising murder if Raj doesn't reply.

  
Raj opens his mouth shakily, "he r-ran in the a-alleyway"

  
of course, Alec face palms mentally, how did I not realise that before.

  
Alec says nothing, He just rushes out of the cafe, he hears a faint 'Get out Raj' from Raphael as he runs towards the alleyway.

  
It's been awhile since he had entered this alley alone. Thousands of memories of him and Magnus flood through his mind. His mind is blank right now, All he could think of is if Magnhs is okay. Because he knows Magnus only ever comes here alone if he is really upset. As Alec walks closer to the abandoned building, he could hear faint groans of frustration and mutterings.

  
Magnus.

  
Alec's feet freeze on the ground as he sees Magnus kicking the pillar.

  
The 'Warlock, shadowhunter' pillar.

  
A certain sense of deja vu courses his veins as he sees Magnus punch it.

  
once… twice… thrice.

  
Alec's brain blocks out everything Magnus is muttering and just focuses on him punching the wall and hurting himself. The next second, he is rushing over to him and leaping upon Magnus to pin his hands to hands on his sides.

  
"Magnus stop you're hurting yourself"

  
//


	7. War of Hearts

_Mood: You know it (The author continues to cry)_

After Magnus struggles to get out of Alec's grip, he stands in front of him, Looking at Alec in eye. Magnus' mouth quivers, he does not know what to say. He hadn't expected Alec to come for him, "How did you find me?", Those are the only words his lips manage to form.

"Raj" Alec breaths out, His hazel eyes fixed of Magnus' curled fists, "Why in the world would you do that?" He asks, too worried about anything else but Magnus hurting himself.

"Why did _you_ come here?" Magnus ignores the question. Alec exhales, And in one long stride he is standing about 3 inches away from Magnus, his bruised knuckles in Alec's hand.

"That must hurt, Why the hell would you do that?" Alec asks again, "You're such an idiot, oh god" He brushes his thumb against his knuckles. He could feel Magnus' eyes still fixed on his face.

Magnus pulls his hand away, "You need to leave-"

"What? Why? no I'm leaving until we talk" Alec says stubbornly, his heart beating in his chest.

"There is nothing for us to talk about" Magnus says, still looking down at his knuckles

"Yes there is" Alec says, Then sighs when Magnus still does not looks up at him. He places the side of his index finger under Magnus' chin and lifts his head up, to look at him in the eye, " _Yes. There is_."

Magnus backs away from Alec, Walking over to the pillar a few feet behind Alec's back, and he sits down in front of it, back resting against the pillar. Not caring about the dirty floor.

He criss-crosses his legs and places his elbows on his knees, interlocking his fingers as if praying and places his forehead on his enclapsed hand.

Alec bites the inner side of his cheek and walks over to Magnus to sit in front of him. Hesitantely, his leans a little forward, "Today. This morning-"

Magnus looks up at him and groans.

//

_Saturday, 4:10 pm_

Alec wakes up with a start as he feels himself slipping from his bed and dropping on the floor. He looks around, taking in his surroundings, super confused as to how he landed here. He then sits up to peek over the bed. Of course. _Of-fucking-course_

"Magnus" He groans through gritted teeth and checks the alarm clock on the night stand. Sighing when he sees the time, He stands up and stables himself.

"Magnus?" Alec stretchs his arm and shakes up his best friend a bit, who is lying on flat on his stomach, face buried in the pillows taking over all of Alec's side of the bed. The blanket pushed on another corner, "Wake up it's 4 pm!" He says, not so polietly, unlike he usually does (usually he'd wake Magnus up with a cup of coffee but that fucker almost threw him of _his_ own bed today).

Alec's eyes drift to where Magnus' shirt is riding up a bit, revealing his toned back. His eyes travel down to the curve of his-

He tears his eyes away immediately.

Magnus releases a whiny groan of denail. Alec rolls his eyes, "Wake up" He shakes Magnus again, a bit harder. Magnus groans again.

"Go back to sleep" Magnus says, nuzzeling further in the pillows

"You pushed me off the fucking bed" Alec says, snatching the pillow away from under his head, "Again!"

Magnus releases a high pitched whine as Alec swats him with the pillow, "Stop"

" _You_ stop pushing me off the bed!" Alec says, swatting him once again. Magnus clicks his tongue, reaches to grab another pillow and throws it weakily in Alec's direction. He misses terribily, Alec can't help but laugh.

"Wake up, Brush your teeth, Eat something. Then you can sleep again" Alec commands, picking up the thrown pillow and swatting Magnus one last time before walking over to his closet to find new clothing for him and Magnus.

"Fuck off-" Magnus says with a hoarse voice, pushing his hair back as he sits up. Watching his best friend take his shirt off as he looks through his closet, grabs a hoodie, smells it, throws it on the ground, grabs another hoodie and wears it "What was the last time you showered?" Magnus then looks around the room scattered with laundry, "Or did the laundry?"

Alec raises his head with a thoughtful expression, "4 days to both I guess?"

"Gross!" Magnus grimaces, pushing himself off the bed to stand up and collect the clothes laying around the room to throw them in the laundry basket in the washroom, "I don't think you can survive with me" he says, dumping the clothes and then moving on to brush his teeth (he has a toothbrush kept there exclusively for him)(As did Alec in his apartment)

Alec rolls his eyes and walks over to washroom, Hanging Magnus' clothes (technically his, but he knows that once Magnus wears it, he isn't going to get them back for a LONG time) behind the washroom door and then standing besides him to brush his teeth himself.

Magnus applies toothpaste on his brush before Alec holds his toothbrush in front of Magnus, gesturing him to apply toothpaste on it too. Magnus eyes Alec's toothbrush with judgement, Alec rolls his eyes before wetting his toothbrush and only _then_ Magnus applies the toothpaste on it.

_"There is only 1 correct way to brush your teeth Alexander" Magnus would say, "Wet the toothbrush, Apply the toothpaste, wet the toothbrush again and then brush!" Alec had always thought it was dumb but he'd been using this (been forced to use this) method ever since Magnus had come in his life._

/

_5:37pm_

  
"Alexander can I get a duffel?" Magnus asks as he walks out of the washroom, hair wet (He had taken a bath, unlike Alec, who even after 4 days didn't) Wearing Alec's clothes (as he always does whenever he stays over at Alec's)

"Why?" Alec moves to grab Magnus' towel out of his hand and drape it over the desk chair for it to dry.

"Ugh..." Magnus licks his bottom lip "to keep my clothes in?" He says a bit unsure.

Alec arches an eyebrow, "Did you mean, _my_ clothes? The one you were wearing last night?"

Magnus sighs, "fI~NE" he whines, throwing the sweatpants at Alec's head.

"And the hoodie?" Alec says, catching the sweatpants with ease, "Don't think I didn't notice, Magnus" Magnus rolls his eyes before throwing the hoodie at him too.

Alec laughs, dropping the clothes on the bed, "Come on- It's almost 6pm, Izzy ordered pizza"

"Pineapple?" Magnus grins

"No!" Alec pulls a disgusted face. Magnus loves pineapple on pizza, Alec just thinks its gross, "Pepperoni" Magnus' face falls.

_How can anyone deny that face?_

Magnus just walks out of the room, Alec following him.

"Good morning love birds" Izzy greets, Sprawled over the couch, watching project runaway. She is wearing a sweatshirt and leggings, her hair is open and a mess.

"Hello Isabelle" Magnus replies, Ignoring the name and the warm feeling in his chest, "feeling well?" Izzy gives him a distored nod. 

"Hey Magnus" Jace says, walking out of the kitchen.

"Hi chase" Magnus hops on the couch right besides Izzy, almost on top of her legs. He loves how comfortable he feels around the family, They are probably the only few people who are allowed to see him without makeup. He feels content.

Jace rolls his eyes as he sits on the floor in front of the couch, back leaning against it, and Alec sits besides him, "Can't we watch something else?"

"No! What the hell, this is the elimination round" Magnus retorts. 

Alec leans towards Jace, "Emma and Julia are tough competitors" he informs him, Magnus might've had forced him to watch it with him once or twice. Jace just looks at him with a 'seriously?' look, Alec shrugs. 

/  
_6:03 pm_

"That must be the pizza-" Izzy says lazily as the door bell rings, Nudging Jace with her foot, "Jace go get the pizza" her eyes fixated on the TV. 

"Alec go get the pizza-" Jace commands Alec, too invested in the show. 

"Magnus go get the pizza" Alec tells Magnus, Patting Magnus' calf. 

"Izzy go get the pizza" Magnus elbows Izzy, Who just groans mumbling something about everyone being an lazy ass and pushes herself off the couch. 

After a moment she yells from the door, "Did anyone order a pineapple pizza too?" Slight disgust in her voice. 

"Yeah I did!" Alec says as he stands up, Leaving Jace glaring at him with a confused expression. Magnus frowns. 

When Alec comes back holding the box of pineapple on pizza, the three others are looking at him confused, "Since when is pineapple on pizza allowed inside this household?!" Izzy says from behind him, "I don't even remember ordering it- what in the world-"

Alec smacks his lips, walking over to Magnus to hand him the box, and Sitting in Izzy's spot, "I altered your order, It's for Magnus" he says, Trying to hide the smile and the warmth he feels in his chest when Magnus gives him a grin, opening the pizza box. 

"Wow" Jace mummers, "He's really in love, isn't it?" He whispers in Izzy's ear as she settles besides him, where Alec was sitting before. Izzy just nods, watching Alec look at Magnus like he is the moon and the stars and as Magnus takes a bite out of the pizza. 

/

_Sunday, 12:00 am_

"Okay last round. Truth or dare Alexander?" Magnus looks up at Alec, Who tips his head back against the arm rest of the couch. Magnus, right now, is settled on top of him, their legs almost entangled as they are sprawled all over the couch. 

Just two best friends cuddling with each other, nothing to see here. 

Seriously though, Alec doesn't understand why Izzy and Jace, Who has already left the game to snore in his room, were giving them so many side eyes. They never did that if Izzy and Maia cuddled like that (before they started dating), Or even when Simon and Raphael cuddled like that. (And that was so friggin' strange, because Raphael is so NOT the cuddly types)

_It's plain weird._

"Truth" Alec replies non chalantly, No way he's choosing dare with Izzy is sitting right there and the only other person in the room being Magnus. He knows Izzy, Because of which he knows that he'll get the kiss dare if he chooses so.

Izzy hums, "Your latest crush" She says, Not knowing what else to ask. 

And Maybe because of a little hope that her brother might finally come to his senses and blurts the real answer out. 

Alec snorts, "What are we? 11?" Izzy shrugs. 

"Answer the question"

"I'm not answering that, it's so childish! Come on! There must be something better than that!" Alec retorts, He could feel Magnus going stiff over him. 

"Seriously Isabelle" Magnus says after a second, "Ask a better question, We all know what the answer is" he lets out a forced chuckle. 

Alec's heart thrums in his chest, _Did Magnus know?-_

"-It's obviously Raj" 

Alec frowns as a grimace tugs on his face, "what?"

Izzy snorts loudly and stands up, Too done with both of these oblivious idiots "Good game everyone... Now I have to facetime with my Girlfriend-" She says as she walks away, But doesn't stop snickering. 

Magnus sighs, "You seriously don't need to deny it Alec" He stands up himself, walking towards Alec's room.

Alec just lays there, Slightly confused by what had just happened. Magnus seriously does not thinks that he likes Raj. Because that's- That's just-

_Wow_. 

/  
_12:30 am_

Alec opens his bedroom door to see Magnus on _his_ side of the bed, A blanket till his hips and Alec's laptop on his lap. He is sitting, leaning against the headboard, "Magnus?"

Magnus looks up at him with a tired expression, "I was just about to start Marianne, Come on" he pats the space besides him. 

Alec silently takes his place besides Magnus. The Episode starts and Alec could the see the stiffness in Magnus' body, how quiet he is. 20 minutes in and Magnus does not even rests his head against Alec's shoulder, as he always does whenever they are binging together. It makes Alec's heart clench "Magnus?" Alec says again and Magnus pauses the episode to look at him.

"Yeah?" He asks, Alec just keeps staring at him. 

"What's wrong?" 

Magnus frowns, "Nothing's wrong" Alec rolls his eyes

"Don't give me that bullshit again, We went over this last night. Something is bothering you and I know it-"

The truth is, Something is bothering Magnus. Something _really_ is, He wants to tell Alec that but he can't. He wants to say it but the words are stuck in his throat, "Look Alexander, It's nothing"

"No! Something's bothering you, I know it is. You are going to tell me what right now." Alec yells and Magnus is a bit startled. Magnus closes the laptop shut loudly and turns to face Alec. Anger in his eyes, Alec sighs, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Magnus shakes his head, "You just don't see it do you? It's right in front of you and you just _don't see it_ " He says. 

Alec opens his mouth and closes it again, "Is it Raj?"

"Oh my god!" Magnus huffs, "You know what? I'm not doing this again- I'll just leave-" He tries to stand up but Alec grabs him with his wrist.

"No it's late. Stay" He tells him, "We can- talk about this in the morning" He seriously does not wants Magnus to leave, especially after a fight. He knows how messy their fights can get if they don't talk, and after yesterday he seriously is not in mood for more drama. 

/  
_3:44 am_

Magnus couldn't sleep. His mind is racing with thoughts. 

4 years, It's almost been 4 years since he has been in love with the man laying down just 2 feet away from him. They are sleeping with their backs faced against each other, maybe because Magnus needs his time to think without getting distracted by Alec's beautiful face. 

Magnus does not know how long he could go on like this. He'd never felt more jealous of anyone before Raj. Alec has had a few hook ups here and there, And Magnus had been jealous of them too but not as much because he knew those were unattached so they didn't bother Magnus as much. 

This was just Alec's first date. Alec is going to go on many other in the future and Magnus would have to stay besides him like the good friend he is. What will he do then? Pick a fight each and every time just because he is so fucking jealous?

It's been 4 years, And Magnus has no idea how he is going to spend another one without telling Alec how he feels. 

He knows he is at the risk of loosing his friendship with this wonderful man, But he isn't sure how he'll make through all the years which are to come without telling the love of his life how much he means to Magnus. 

//

"If you're going to tell me and you're sorry and that you don't-" Magnus stops mid sentence, his voice croaking, "-Look, you made yourself very clear this morning, You don't have to say anything else"

"Very clear? Magnus I didn't even say anything!" Alec retorts, "You just ran away without listening to me" 

"Alec-" Magnus sighs, "I know you, I can read you like an open book. And I saw the way you looked at me..."

"Well, I thought so too, I thought that if anyone in this world knows me better than myself, It's you- But you just proved me wrong this morning" Alec says calmly and Magnus looks up at him, eyes flickering all over his face. "Did you mean what you said?" Alec asks and Magnus looks back down.

"Don't do this to me Alexander" 

"Did you?" Alec asks again but Magnus stays silent, "okay then, I'll start first..."

//  
_7:45 am_

Alec must've dozed off, because he clearly does not remember Magnus being pressed to his side with his head on his chest.

Magnus is mummering incoherant words against his chest, the warmth of Magnus' breath sends shivers down Alec's spine. Alec gasps a little, barely noticable. He is about to move when-

"-Love you..." he hears Magnus mumble, "I love you. A lot" he then hears Magnus' whince, like he disapproves what he just said "I'm _in_ love with you"

_Alec.exe has stopped working._

/

_7:50 am_

5 minutes have passed and Magnus is still mummering love confessions against Alec's chest, As if practicing. Alec is frozen. Their are goosebumps all over his body, he has no Idea how to react, what to say. 

Should he just stand up and tell him he loves him too? Should be push him away then pull him back in to kiss him? 

_Nope. No idea._

Alec has NO idea what to do, At all. He's trying to bring his brain back online and is about to sit right up when Magnus huffs. 

"Maybe I shouldn't, I shouldn't tell him" Magnus says defeated, "He does not love me back. I just stop- I should stop giving myself false hope"

_Okay, that's it._

"You love me?" Alec asks silently, Magnus' hair tickle his chin as he does. Magnus stops completely. Then pushes himself off Alec's chest, almost toppling over and falling on the ground. 

"You're awake?" Magnus' eyes are as wide as saucers. Alec knows he is not in a state to say anything, so he just nods. 

Magnus _loves_ him. 

_Magnus_ loves him. 

Magnus loves _him._

"Oh..." Magnus says, looking down as his hands, "I um..." It's rare for him to stutter. He nearly never does, "I do" he says. 

_There- it's out. It's all out in the open now._

Magnus looks at Alec, eyes filled with hope. Alec blinks, Mind blank. 

_Magnus loves him._

"I love you, Alexander" Magnus tries again, shifting closer. He hopes Alec says it back. He so badly does. 

But Alec does not move, he is frozen on the spot. He has lost all his ability to move. It's after a minute or two when he sees tears rimming Magnus' eyes, "oh" Magnus breaths out, "It's alright, you don't- It's... okay" He continues to stutter, pushing himself off the bed and rushing out of the door. 

_NO_ , Alec mentally slaps himself, reaching forward to grab Magnus and stop him from leaving, But Magnus is already heading out. 

"Magnus!" His voice comes out broken and croaked. His throat is jammed. 

He messed up. _Fuck he messed up bad._

//

There is silence between them as Alec looks for words, "...I" he starts, "today morning when I heard you I..." 

"it's okay, Alec, I told you it is"

"... froze" Alec continues, ignoring Magnus, "I didn't know what to say, how to function. Because well" Alec trails off, "Because the person I have been in love with since years revealed that he love me too" He finally breathes out. 

Magnus looks at him, eyes shining, his lips parted as Alec cups his cheek, "I love you, Magnus. And God I'm and idiot for not telling you that before" He says. 

Magnus is dreaming, he knows he is, "Is this true?" He blurts out. 

"Of course it is" Alec says, scooting in further, Their knees are now pressed against each other, "I love you, Magnus. I have had for a long time now and this morning- I just, I didn't know what to do, I froze. I-"

"Alexander?" Magnus cuts him off in between. 

"-Yeah?" Magnus is leaning in close to him, there foreheads almost pressing against each other. Alec just stays where he is as Magnus leans in further. Inches, just inches are left between there lips, Magnus is staring in Alec's hazel eyes through his eyelashes. 

And their lips are pressed against each other. They're kissing. It's close mouthed. It's warm and soft. Magnus' eyes are closed, Alec is too shocked to say anything. 

It's when Magnus almost straddles hips that Alec's brain comes back from the dead again. 

He pushes Magnus away a bit. Eyes wide, as stares at Magnus, Taking in how utterly disorted and beautiful Magnus looks. 

Magnus has the most confused look on his face, he looks like a kicked puppy, "Alexander?" He asks, Heart beating hard against his ribcage. 

_Okay. This is real._

Alec grabs the front of Magnus' hoodie to crash their lips back together, He thinks he now knows what heaven feels like. They kiss, their lips move is sync. It's like they have found a missing piece of their souls. 

Heart feels like it's going to explode, a symphony of peace and warmth overtake their bodies. They feel surrounded by love. It's everything. 

Alec's arms circle around Magnus' waist as Magnus licks his lip, asking for entrance. Alec sits Magnus back of his lap again. Magnus cups Alec's neck with one hand and the other grabs hold of the back of his hair as he straddles Alec's hips. 

This is what they have been waiting for since so long. 

This is what they've always wanted. 

/

They have been sitting in silence since 10 minutes; Magnus straddling Alec's hips and Alec's arms wrapped around his waist, their foreheads resting against each other's 

"Why did you pull away the first time?" Magnus asks Alec, Gazing in his eyes. There is a blush on Alec's cheek. 

"I didn't believe this was happening for real. I was overwhelmed" Alec replies, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Magnus pulls back, their chests still pressed against each other. 

"You're an idiot you know that?" Magnus says laughing, "I was so scared, I thought-"

Alec places his index finger on his lips, silencing him, "I love you" he says, the phrase feels like music to Magnus' ears, "I love you more than anyone in this world" 

Magnus holds Alec's wrist and kisses his finger, "I love you too" he says and Alec smiles. 

_Heaven_. 

There is silence again, they both are just gazing at each other, "We should talk" Alec says again, just like before, and Magnus sighs, dropping his head on Alec's shoulder. 

"We just did, didn't we?" 

Alec rolls his eyes, "Properly" he retorts and Magnus gets up from his lap, sitting back to where he was before. 

Alec takes Magnus' hand in his own, "Will you tell me what was bothering you now?" He asks and Magnus closes his eyes. 

"Raj" Magnus blurts out, "I was jealous, extremely so- I just, I couldn't see you with him"

Alec leaves Magnus' hands, "Oh my god" he pulls a disgusted face, "You didn't think... You _really, really_ thought I like _him_?" He says.

Magnus nods, "Didn't you?"

"Wow, So it's true, You don't know me at all" Alec huffs, sarcastically, "Magnus. I almost punched that guy today- No, I don't like him at all. Far from it-" he explains, taking Magnus' hands back in him and kissing his bruised knuckles, "I love _you_ "

Magnus smiles, looking at Alec like he is his everything, "We're going to be those sappy kind of boyfriends aren't we?" He says, Alec looks up at him

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah. Oh wait-" Magnus breathes, "Alexander, my best friend, will you do the honor of being my boyfriend" Alec rolls his eyes at the cringey sappiness

"Magnus, The bane of my existence-" Magnus punches his shoulder lightly as Alec laughs, "I will be your boyfriend"

They share another kiss. 

/  
_2:00 pm_

"When did you know?" Magnus asks Alec as they walk hand in hand towards Magnus' apartment. 

"Huh?" 

"That, you know? You were in love with me-" 

"Oh" Alec says softly, smiling as he reminsces that bitter sweet day, "Remember that day when Sebastian and I had a fight?" Magnus nods, "The morning after that, I remember you sleeping right besides, face peaceful as ever. You looked so beautiful-" he sighs, "That was the moment I realised that I wanted to be the one who sees you like that everyday, To wake up to that face everyday. To hold you and never let go" He is blushing now, Magnus could notice his red cheeks from a mile away, "What about you?"

"Camille-" Magnus says, and Alec grimaces, "-After Camille broke up with me..."

"After _you_ broke up with _her_ " Alec corrects. 

"Yeah, Well, No one came after me but you. You held me and you calmed me down" he says, smiling "There was this one moment when you kissed the top of my head and told me it was all going to be okay" He looks up at Alec, who has a certain shine in his eyes ,"that. was when I realised"

Alec bit his bottom lip, "That was almost 4 years ago" Magnus nods, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well... why didn't you?" 

' _Cause I'm a basic idiot._ "I asked first" Alec retorts. 

"I did. You know" Magnus says, "You just didn't realise" 

Alec frowns, "No you didn't, I would've known. What the hell?"

Magnus laughs, "If only you would've learned Indonesian" 

Alec looks at him, "spit it out-" 

Magnus stops walking and leans up, almost standing on his tippy toes to whisper in Alec's ear "Aku cinta kamu" he says before pecking the shell of Alec's ear and his cheek as he stands back on his heel and starts walking. 

_Electric shocks._

Alec takes a deep breathe in before he himself starts walking again and catches Magnus' hand back in his own, interwining their fingers, "All this time-" Alec says, "Why didn't you just let me google translate it?" Magnus shrugs. 

" 'Cause I'm a basic idiot?"

/

"Oh fuck-" Magnus says, As he searches his pockets and then looks at Alec with wide eyes. 

"You lost your keys" Alec says and Magnus hangs his head low. 

"I lost my keys" he breathes out, then kneels to grab his spare keys from under the flower pot, "Oh fuck! Alexander! The keys-"

"-aren't there" Alec completes his sentence, Already moving to press Ms. Handscum's doorbell, "I know- Lora has it"

"Lora?" Magnus asks, quiet confused. 

"Well" The doorbell rings, "I came here to talk to you, Lora found me, told me she saw you going to Cat's, promised to lock the door as I left" He tells him as the Lora opens the door, grinning wide. 

"Hiya Alec!" She says and then looks over his shoulder, "Hiiiya Magnus" Her tone very smug. 

"Hi Lora!" Magnus says with a smile, "How is the painting going?"

"Awesome" Lora says, "I figure you want your key?" She holds the key in front of Alec's face, who takes it, smiling, "Oh also, I let Chairman in, didn't want to leave him all alone in there"

"Yeah, you can keep him for today if you want" Magnus says, waving his hand, He knows Lora loves Chairman more than anything. 

"I see ya both made up" Lora wiggles her eyebrows and the both just laugh, "Good!" She turns to face Magnus, "Oh! You should've seen the state your _boyfriend_ was in today. This one seriously looked like some one had kicked him in the guts" 

"Yeah well... This one is a pure idiot so..."

"Hey!" Alec says offended, "You ran away! Not my fault-" 

"Yeah- yeah sure darling" Magnus mocks him, Scrunching his face and looking in the taller one's eyes. 

_Adorable,_ Alec thinks. 

When they look away from each other to face Lora again, She seems like she is going to explode of happiness, "You guys-" she pouts happily, like she had seen the cutest baby kitten ever, "Sweet Jesus finally!" 

Alec and Magnus give her a confused look. Lora exclaims, "You didn't deny me calling Alec your boyfriend!" Magnus opens his mouth in realisation. 

"Yeah well" Magnus looks at Alec, who circles an arm around his waist and pulls his close, "Yeah-"

"Well aBOUT TIME!" She squeals, "oh my boys, I'm so happy for you both" Magnus and Alec just laughs. 

"Thanks Lora, couldn't have happened without you" Alec says, smiling. 

"Damn right it wouldn't" Lora says, "Now I expect a lunch box full of Mango sticky rice on my doorstep tomorrow morning"

"Yes ma'am" Alec laughs. 

"Oh, You both look so tired. Go boys, get some rest. But Magnus I want all the details next gardening thursday"

"Will do Lora" Magnus says, before turning around to unlock his apartment's door. 

"Bye boys!" Lora says as Magnus and Alec walk in the apartment, "And the walls are thin so keep your voices down, I have no interest in hearing ya both's sex noises" there is a bang of her front door closing. 

Magnus and Alec exchange a looks before they burst out of laughing. Tears running down their cheeks, "I love her" Alec says and Magnus couldn't agree more. 

"Ah" Alec groans when he finally calms down, pushing his shoes off at the door and then walking over to the couch to flop down on it, "It's been a tiring day" he says. 

"I agree" Magnus flops down right besides Alec, He then shifts closer to him and rests his head on Alec's shoulder, yawning. Before raising his head back again and looking around, "where's my phone?!" He exclaims, alarmed. 

Alec slowly reaches for his jacket pocket, "here, you left it at mine-" He says, dropping it on the center table in front of them. 

"Oh thank god" Magnus says, snuggling further in Alec side. 

Alec wraps an arm around him once again, holding him close, as he opens his own phone with his other hand, "Raziel" he says looking at the notifications. 

"What?" Alec turns his phone for Magnus to see. 

**36 missed calls.**  
**27 messages.**  
**9 voice mails.**

"Woah-" Magnus says, "Izzy is going to die _and_ kill us, won't she?"

Alec nods, unlocking his phone to check Izzy's texts. They are mostly asking Alec if he found Magnus or not, If everything is okay, Some asking if he was alright or not. A few telling him that Simon called and told her about the fight. 

**To Izzy,**  
Everything is fine Iz. Chill. 

It doesn't even take izzy 2 minutes to reply. 

**From Izzy,**  
You're okay? How did it go? Is Magnus okay?

**To Izzy,**  
Yes, Everything is fine Izzy, Magnus is right besides me. 

**From Izzy,**  
You're at his place? Omg VC RN!

Alec looks over to Magnus who is chuckling as he read Izzy's texts, "Do you want to tell her?" Alec asks Magnus carefully. 

"Alexander, Of course I do, Why wouldn't I?" Magnus says, "Besides, You're family already knew that we are in love with each other so..." 

Alec laughs, "But telling Izzy would mean telling the whole family" Magnus cups his cheek, pressing a kiss on his lips. 

"I don't care" Magnus smiles. 

Alec returns the smile before texting Izzy. 

**To Izzy,**  
Alright. 

10 seconds... It just Takes Izzy 10 seconds to Video call Alec. 

"Hi Iz" Alec says as he picks up the call and waves a hand. 

"Hey Isabelle" Magnus does the some, his cheek pressed against Alec's shoulder. 

Izzy, who is sitting in Alec's room, Sucks a deep breath in, "You guys made up" she says and Alec nods. 

"We did..." he says, and looks at Magnus. 

"And..." Izzy prompts. 

"We talked..." Magnus continues, "Apologised..."

"And..." they could hear how frusterated Izzy sounds. 

" And came to a conclusion that my boyfriend and I are both idiots" Magnus says again and Alec bites his bottom lip. Both of them look at Izzy as her expression change. 

Izzy gasps. 

Then there is a loud scream. 

"Oh MY GOD!" Alec and Magnus can't hold in their laughs anymore when they hear Jace's yell of "what the hell izzy?" Coming from the living room, "MOM WON JACE!" She yells back and there is another yell of "What the fuck. Did those two really?", "THEY ARE ON A CALL RIGHT NOW, COME HERE-"

Jace come running in the room, and then snatches the phone from Izzy's hand, "You guys finally found the balls to do it?" Then frowns, "Ah you fuckers lost me 20 dollars but I couldn't be happier!" He exclaims. 

"20 what? What are you talking about?" Alec asks.

"Wait Jace! Add mom, dad and Max too-" Izzy says and Jace nods. 

"What is happening?" Alec looks at Magnus, who raises his hands over his head to surrender. 

"No idea!"

"Hey guys! What's up?" Maryse says as she picks up the call, Robert besides her. They are both in bed, visibly just woken up. 

"Babe, It's my sibli- Why are you calling right now?" Max asks as he picks up the call himself, he isn't in his room. 

"Maxie, Did you just say babe?" Maryse inquires him, "Aren't you at Fill's?"

Max turns red, "No I didn't mom, and Yes I am at Fill's"

"Max-" Izzy gasps, "You too?" 

"Wow" Jace says from besides her. 

"What do you mean 'you too?' Nothing is going on! Why is the whole family on face time right now?!" Max immediately retorts, trying to change the subject. 

"Okay- Okay Guys" Izzy finally says, "Something happened, I figure Magnus and Alec would want to tell you what"

Alec looks at Magnus, gesturing him to talk, "well... Alexander and I are...well, Dating" He says with a flare. 

Silence. As if everyone's on mute. 

"Fuck no" Comes Max's voice

"Shit-" Robert says next, now properly sitting up to look at the screen. 

"Oh my god" Maryse says at last. 

_Chaos._

There are a lot of squeals and few little screams, fights about a bet which apparently Maryse had won. Max is continously asking for all the details. Robert is telling Maryse that it's just her luck while she does her victory dance. Jace is calling Clary, who is calling Jocelyn and Luke (who live London now, They have a restaurant) to fill them up too, Izzy is laughing. Alec is regretting all his life choices and Magnus-

Magnus feels home. 

"Okay! OKAY GUYS!" Alec says after a few minutes, "cut it out- chill!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Comes a echoed voice from Jace's phone. 

"Thanks biscuit" Magnus says, "Okay how about this? We all meet up at Cat's next saturday! Biscuit will be here by then too" He proposes. 

"That sounds great!" Maryse claps her hands, "oh my boys, I'm so happy for you guys", she says with a wide smile. 

"Took you both long enough" Robert rolls his eyes besides them, "Okay then, Saturday it is" 

"Okay, Before you guys hang up!" Max interrupts, looking sideways, "I have a confession to make-" he says, a faint 'go on max' is heard from his side, "Fill and I are dating too-" he says in one breathe. 

"Ugh... Hi! Mrs. Lightwood, Mr. Lightwood" A nervous voice comes from besides Max as pale looking boy peeks in the frame, he has ginger curls and glasses, a few freckles and blue eyes.

"Ooo So that's Fill" Izzy smirks 

"Hi Fill" Maryse says and gives a glare to Max. 

"I'm sorry mom, I wanted to tell you before-" Max tells Maryse, "Okay maybe I didn't, But now I did so-"

"Max Lightwood" Maryse says in her mom voice, "You are going to tell me all the details later, and Fill, I hope you wont mind coming over for dinner tomorrow" 

"Mom!-" "-I would love that Mrs. Lightwood" Fill cuts Max off in between, who just blushes. 

"Oh please! Maryse is just fine" Maryse smiles, And Magnus is struck by a certain sense of Deja vu

_"Mom! I'm home!" Alec said, stepping in his place, Magnus behind him._

_"Alec! I was hoping you could run by the grocery sto-" Maryse came out of the kitchen, wearing apron, then stopped talking when her eyes fell on Magnus, "Who do we have here?" She said with a wide grin._

_"Oh, he's- this is-" "Hi Mrs. lightwood, I'm Magnus Bane, Nice to meet you" Magnus smiled at her._

_"Ah! So this is the famous Magnus" Maryse said, "Oh please! Maryse is just fine."_

"Okay then guys, See you on Saturday!" Maryse says with a last goodbye wave as she hangs up. 

"Bye guys! And please dont be the kind of couple who hog 24/7" Max hangs up after her. 

"So, big brother, I am guessing you won't be coming home today?" Izzy asks with a smug smile.

"They'd be too busy sucking face" Jace says as he leaves Alec's room, laughing. 

Alec pulls a bitch face™ at Jace's comment, "No, I wouldn't but I DO NOT expect to see ANY kind of a party mess tomorrow"

Izzy pouts, "Yeah okay" she then smiles, "I'm happy for you both" she says hanging up not a second later. 

Alec sighs, looking his phone and keeping it on the center table, "That was-"

"-eventful" Magnus completes, Snuggling in further against Alec's side, Then pressing a kiss on his cheek, "Tired?"

"A little" Alec replies, "Hungry?"

"A little" Magnus says, "You want to order take out, babe?"

"Babe?" Alec narrows his eyes, Magnus shrugs. 

"Just trying it out. Now that I can" Magnus says, grinning wide. Alec chuckles. 

"Yeah lets stick to Alexander" He pecks Magnus' little pout, then turns and wraps his arms around his shoulder, dropping his face in his neck, inhaling his scen- _wait-_ "You're wearing _my_ black hoodie?" 

"Well... It's comforting and it smells like you" Magnus says casually, stroking Alec's back with feather like movements. 

Alec pulls back, Gazing in Magnus' eyes, "Is that why you keep stealing my clothes?" Magnus gives him a light nod, It makes Alec chuckle, "Now that you have me... Will you stop stealing them"

"Okay, 2 things. I don't steal them, I just borrow them" Magnus says, "Second, Now that I have you, expect your wardrobe to be mine" 

Alec clicks his tongue, "how about this- You _borrow_ my clothes, and When they stop smelling like me, you give them back as a trade for another?"

Magnus hums thoughtfully, "I'll think about it" and rubs his nose against Alec's, Giving him a eskimo kiss, "So, Indian?"

"Biryani-" Alec says, Craving it now. Magnus rolls his eyes. 

"Like I was going to order something else" Magnus says, picking up his phone, "Now shoo, Have a shower. You haven't had one in almost a week" his tone disgusted. 

Alec makes a mocking face, "Clothes?" He asks, standing up from the couch. 

"Find something from the closet" Magnus points and Alec smiles. 

Everything seems to be still the same. Magnus is still his best friend. It's just that, now, He also gets to call him his boyfriend. He gets to kiss him. To hold his hand without any hesitation. 

He gets to keep Magnus now. 

And Magnus gets to keep _him._

//


	8. "We found each other"

_Mood: (3x20) Bridges_

_5:23 pm_

  
Alec settles in his side of the bed, keeping the plate of fresh hot biryani on the night stand. He grabs Magnus' laptop, kept at the foot on the bed, and places it in his lap, Typing in the password and opening Netflix to get ready for their Sunday-SPN-binge. He then decides to wait for Magnus to finish his bath.

In the last 10 hours, He has almost- lost his best friend, confessed that he is in love with him, has kissed him, and now, Said best friend is his boy friend. It feels too good to be true. Alec has to constantly remind himself that he's not dreaming.

He is about to take a spoonful of his biryani when the bathroom door opens, revealing a shirtless Magnus with a towel hanging low on his hips, his Hair and torso dripping wet.

Alec can't help his eyes trailing down to wear he could see Magnus' hip bones. He has seen Magnus shirtless loads of times before, In locker rooms or When he decides to stay over. But some how, It always makes Alec's breath hitch.

Alec's first instinct is to look away, Like he always does. Too scared that Magnus might catch him staring or things might go _south._

So Alec does, He diverts his eyes back to his biryani, Eating the spoonful and gulping it down his dry throat. Inhaling large amounts of air, fully aware that his best friend, _his boyfriend,_ is in the same room and the only thing that is protecting him from being fully naked is a towel.

Magnus walks over to his closet, jerking his hair with his hand. He has noticed how Alec has watched him, lips parted, and then had looked away. It makes Magnus smirk, "You started eating without me?"

Alec cocks his head in his direction and licks lips, he opens his mouth as if to say something but then closes it again to shrug instead. Magnus could see Alec's eyes travelling down to his abs as his cheeks turn pink. Magnus purses his lips, holding in a chuckle, as he slowly starts to remove his towel. 

Alec could feel a gasp coming on as he sees Magnus grabbing his towel and opening it teasingly. He is about to divert his eyes again when he sees that Magnus is actually wearing boxers underneath the towel. 

_'_ _Bastard'_

Magnus throws the towel on the floor, grabs a pair of sweat pants from his closet and puts them on. Still shirtless, he walks over to Alec's side and grabs the spoon out of his hand to have a bite. He moans when he does, "this is good- Where's mine?"

Magnus' Abs are on Alec's eye level now, he is trying everything in his power to not stare at them, He could feel his cheeks getting warmer, "uh- I-in " He clears his throat, "In the, um, kitchen" He says, and Magnus smiles. 

Magnus then bends down and brushes his lips against Alec's ears. Things are definately going _south_ for Alec right now. 

"You can look, you know?" Magnus whispers in Alec's ear. His lingering breath makes Alec's face go completely red and sends shivers down his spine. Magnus places a hand on Alec jaw and turns his face to meet Magnus' eyes, "You were always allowed to look" he says, tone seductive, as he leans in and meets Alec lips. 

Alec gasps slightly, before melting in the kiss, Lips moving slow and in sync. When Magnus pulls away, Alec's eyes are still closed. 

_'Adorable'_ It makes Magnus think, He pecks Alec again, "Start the show, I'll be right back" He says as he turns to grab his plate of warm biryani from the kitchen and then snuggle in with his boyfriend to binge SPN. 

As Magnus walks out, Alec couldn't help but stare at his flexed back muscles. His mind splitting into a hundred thoughts, A hundred _not- very- innocent_ thoughts.

He had always admired Magnus' body. He had always _wanted_ Magnus' body. He had always wanted to take care of it, to worship it, to make _love_ to him. 

Alec is ready. And after the day he has had, _God_ knows he really is. But he's just not sure about Magnus. 

_What if Magnus wants to take things slow?_

Alec just decides to let Magnus take the lead. 

A few minutes later, Magnus walks back with a plate and a glass of water. He then settles in besides Alec, placing the water on the nightstand and taking a spoonful of biryani in his mouth. He is still shirtless, "I told you that you can start-" he tells Alec. 

"Eh, I wanted to wait for you-" Alec says, "Season 4?" Magnus nods. 

"Lazarus rising" He replies, The episode where Castiel first arrived. It's one of Magnus' favourite episodes.

As they reach towards the end of the episode, nearer to Cas' enterance, Both their plates are licked clean. Magnus' head is resting on top of Alec's stomach, close to the laptop screen kept on Alec's lap, and Alec is playing with his still damp hair. The rest of Magnus' body is sprawled diagonally across the bed. 

Magnus releases the same small squeal he always does when Cas enters, It makes Alec laugh, "Misha looked so hot this season" Alec says, Magnus turns his head to look up at him with amused eyes at the words. 

"So you're saying that he doesn't look hot now? Come on Alexander! Misha Collins _always_ looks hot!" He says, Almost offended. 

"Yeah- Yeah" Alec rolls his eyes, then a pink tinted blush creeps up his neck when hears Magnus say 'Not as hot as you though'

"You look adorable blushing" Magnus smiles and brushes back the few strands of hair falling on Alec's forehead with back of his hand. 

"Shut up" Alec grumbles, trying not to flush as furiously as he is, But fails miserably. He averts his eyes back on the screen. Magnus just laughs and instead of watching the rest episode himself, keeps gazing at Alec. 

/

_7:45 pm_

Alec could feel Magnus' eyes checking on him every 10 minutes as the third episode comes to an end. It gives him a warm feeling in his chest. The intro of the fourth episode has just started when, "Alexander?" Magnus calls out for him softly. 

"Yeah?" Alec looks down at Magnus who leans up and kisses Alec. It's somewhere between a chaste and wanting. 

The angle in a little awkward so Magnus pushes himself up and trails a hand at the back of Alec's neck, pulling him in closer and kissing him better. Alec closes the laptop shut and places it on the nightstand without breaking the kiss. 

The kiss is getting heated now. Magnus scoots closer, licking in Alec's mouth as his starts to straddle his hips. Alec trails his hands down Magnus' bare chest and upto his hips, steadying him. 

Alec could feel a moan building up in his throat as Magnus deepens his kiss, his hands gripping Alec's hair. He gasps loudly as Magnus bites his bottom lip and the breathy moan Alec was trying to hold in is released. 

That sound Alec had just made travels directly down to Magnus' _lower areas._ That's when he pulls back, Alec still chasing his lips as Magnus does. 

Magnus wants this. He so does, He has wanted this for years, But he just does not want to rush in. He wants Alec to be ready. His first priority is to not push Alec into doing this. 

"Magnus?" Alec cocks his head up, the grip of his hands on Magnus' hips loosening, He sees the worry in Magnus' eyes and his body stiffens, "Did I do something wrong?"

Magnus places his hands on Alec's shoulder, "No, no, You've done no such thing" He reassures him. 

"Do you not want to?" Alec asks, his tone concerned. 

"Of course I want too" Magnus replies immediately, without hesistance, "It's just..." he trails off. 

Alec narrows his eyes and brings one hand up from Magnus' hips to cup his cheek, "What is it?" He asks, softly. 

"It's just..." Magnus tries to looks for words, "I just don't want to force you, I don't want to rush _you_ into doing anything" he finally says. 

Alec just gazes at Magnus and smiles, _did Magnus really think_ _... "_ Magnus, You aren't forcing me into doing anything. I want this" he says, brushing his thumb against Magnus' cheekbone. Magnus breathes in, a little realived but his body still tensed, "That's not it, is it?"

Magnus bites his bottom lip, "Alexander, It's just, I know you're not a virgin but its... It's _our_ first time and I want it to be perfect"

Alec frowns at the words, "Who said I'm not a virgin?" He asks Magnus, _why would he think that?_

Magnus tilts his head, confused, "You've had hookups before. Haven't you?"

"Technically, yes" Alec shrugs

"What do you mean technically?" Magnus asks him, "I've seen you with go out with other men. You started to do that, quite a lot actually, 2 years ago, You told me you hooked up with them"

Alec looks at him with wide eyes, Then frowns, "You don't know? I thought I told you-" He says.

"Told me what?" Magnus sits on Alec's thighs, "What are you talking about" Alec sighs before he starts to explain.

After he realised that he was in love with his best friend, he thought... he knew he can not have what he wanted. And thinking about it hurt so much that he thought of getting rid of the feeling altogether, to somehow, fall _out_ of love with Magnus. 

So he tried, He did all he could. He started to go around and try to hook up with people. Just like Magnus did. He tried to distract himself, to be unattached. 

But somehow, It never felt _right_ , No matter how hard Alec tried to push himself to go forward, He just could not do it. He could never go _all the way in_ with any of them. 

He used to feel like throwing up whenever anything went forward than base 2, He just could not bring himself to focus. All his mind would think about would be images of Magnus, shirtless and dripping wet. Images of Magnus holding him tight. Pushing him close to the edge. Just... Images of Magnus. 

Alec tried, he tried to not think about Magnus. God, he tried to somehow not _want_ Magnus. But he could not, he never even came close to it. So, After a few months of fooling around, he gave up. He surrendered to his emotions. He excepted the fact that he was in love with his best friend, who may never love him back. 

That was 2 years ago, Alec just realised how stupid he was at that time. 

"Wow" Magnus breathes out, at a loss of words, "all that time..."

"Yeah" Alec drops his head on Magnus' shoulder, "I just... I wasn't able to do it" He says, Then raises his head again to look at Magnus. 

Magnus' golden-green eyes are shining, he smiles a gentle smile, "And now?" He asks with such softness, it makes Alec's heart melt. 

"Now..." Alec repeats, "I'm ready. I'm ready to do this with you, Magnus" he says, "I always was" with that last phrase, He pushes his lips on Magnus. Yearning for their warmth. He could feel Magnus' smile as they kiss. 

_It's everything._

Alec's hands trail back to Magnus' hips, Pulling him close so they come chest to chest. Magnus obliges happily, straddling his boyfriend once again, So his throat is at Alec's eye level, without breaking the kiss. 

His hands linger at the edge of Alec's shirt. He breaks the kiss, ever so slightly, and Alec looks up at him from under his eyelashes, nodding, giving him permission. Magnus licks his lips, before kissing Alec again. 

Alec gasps as he feels Magnus' hands dip under his shirt, on his abs, feeling them with feather like gestures. Magnus breaks the kiss once again to pull Alec's shirt over his head. He then stares at Alec's naked torso, observing all the muscles and curves of his delicious body. He trails his knuckles over Alec's chest to the waist band of his sweatpants. 

"You're beautiful" Magnus breaths, making Alec blush. He could feel Alec getting hard under him. It makes Magnus smirk. 

Magnus kisses him again, starting to slightly grind down and feels Alec constantly gasping as he does. Alec could feel another moan building up at the back of his mouth, which is released when Magnus bites his bottom lip and softly pinches his nipple. He notices how Magnus' half erection jerks up when he makes the sound. 

Magnus leaves Alec's lips and latches his mouth on his neck, kissing down and sucking on his pulse point, Earning a groana from the man's lips. It's gives Magnus all the permission he wants to bite down, not to hard, but enough to create a light hickey and for Alec to be a moaning mess. 

"Everyone already k-knows I'm yours, M-Magnus" Alec manages to say, in between his moans. He feels Magnus grin against his neck. 

"There's nothing wrong-" Magnus gives Alec's adam's apple a light bite, making Alec shudder, "-With a reminder" he says, trailing his tongue down the hollow of Alec's neck. His hands linger down and stop at the waistband of Alec's sweatpants. 

Magnus watches Alec from underneath his eyelashes, who's eyes are closed and lips are parted as he lets out scattered moans and heavy breaths. Alec could feel Magnus watching him so he looks down, and realises were Magnus' fingers are resting, "May I?"

Alec just nods, not being able to form any words. He's hard, God, he's so hard. He just wants Magnus right now. He wants him so bad. 

Magnus' fingers dip inside Alec's sweatpants, He moves down and licks a long strip of his nipple as he cups him through his boxers. Alec gasps loudly as he feels Magnus palming him, then closes his eyes shut again. 

Magnus sucks on Alec's nipple and grips Alec through his boxers, though not moving yet. Alec feels like he is going to cum right there from all that teasing. 

"Magnus" Alec lets out a broken cry, "Please..."

Magnus releases Alec's nipple with a pop, he smirks and leans up to capture his boyfriend's lips again as he slides his hands down Alec's boxer briefs. 

/

_10:00 pm_

It was awesome. It was everything Alec had ever imagined and more. It was everything Alec had wanted. 

Magnus went slow, making sure that Alec felt alright. Alec had surrendered himself to Magnus. He let Magnus take care of him. And _that_ was everything. 

It was one of the best orgasms Magnus have ever had and Alec not being quiet _at all_ had brought him so close to the edge. 

He is satisfied and content as he lays on top of Alec's chest, still inside him. Alec breaths heavily as he comes down from his high and Magnus looks up at him to give him a kiss, "hello" Magnus says. 

"I love you-" Alec breaths rather and Magnus smiles, muttering an 'I love you too' against his lips. 

Magnus settles back down on his chest and then moves away after a few minutes as he feels the stickyness drying between them. 

_"Magnus, Do you... want to use condoms?" Alec asked, breathing heavily, his voice a little unsure._

_Magnus glanced at him and cupped his cheek, "Alexander" He breathed the word as a prayer, "You are it for me, There is not going to be anyone for me after you" He said, "And I'm clean, I've got myself checked. And I haven't had sex since then" He pecked Alec on the lips, "You have nothing to worry about. I trust you but if you want to-" Alec silenced him by leaning up and kissing him again._

_"You're it, for me too, Magnus"_

Alec whinces when Magnus pulls put of him, "Sorry, I should've warned you-" Magnus says and Alec shakes his head lightly. 

"It's okay" Alec replies, and smiles. Magnus gets off the bed and walks towards washroom telling Alec that he'd be right back. 

He comes back with a wet wash cloth in his hand, his own self already clean. He walks over and wipes Alec, Who just blushes a little when he does. Magnus chuckles, looking at Alec red face, "Adorable" he earns a grumpy eye roll. 

He then throws the washcloth on the ground and climbs back on top of Alec, settling back on his chest, "Okay?" Alec asks him. 

"Awesome" Magnus replies, and Alec kisses the top of his head, "sleepy?"

"A little" Alec says, "Magnus, Can I ask you something?"

Magnus chuckles, "Since when did you ask for permission?" Alec shrugs, "okay, shoot-"

"Why did you, y'know, stop having... sex?" Alec knows the answer, he's sure he does. But he still asks it anyways. 

Magnus raises his head to glance in Alec's hazel orbs, "Why do you think I did?" 

Alec clicks his tongue, "I guess, just want _you_ to say it" It makes Magnus chuckle. 

"Because, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I realised that I fell for you-" he bops Alec on the nose, who in turn scrunches it, "And I couldn't bring myself to do this, With anyone else" he says and places his head on Alec's chest again. 

Alec sighs happily and wraps his arms around Magnus, "You have to go back to uni tomorrow" 

Magnus groans, "I know, don't remind me" he says clutching Alec tighter, "Don't wanna go, especially not now" he whines and Alec chuckles. 

"But you have too" he says, "It's almost 11, Sleep, You haven't slept since yesterday" he strokes Magnus' back, "I'll wake you up in the morning"

"With french toast" 

"To much work... Pancakes-"

"Waffles!" Magnus looks up and him agains and pulls his puppy dog eyes, "please?"

Alec pulls a bitch face™, "Pancakes." He says stubbornly. 

"Fi~ne" Magnus whines, "But french toast for dinner then" he says. 

Alec grimaces, "Pineapple on pizza, French toast for dinner... I have no idea why I fell in love with you" Magnus chuckles. 

"But you did" he retorts, then yawns. 

"Sleep." Alec says again. 

"Stay" Magnus mutters, Clutching onto Alec harder. 

"I'm not going anywhere" Alec replies, "But i swear to god if I wake up on the floor again, I will kill you-"

/

_The next morning, 5:35am_

Alec had imagined himself waking up to the sounds of Magnus' light snoring and him being pressed up against Alec's side. 

But instead, He wakes to the loud noise of his Alarm blaring and Magnus almost dangling of the other side of the bed. 

Alec rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and gets up to look at clock. He feels slight sharp pain behind him as he props up on his elbows, reminding him of yesterday. It makes him bite his bottom lip in excitement. 

He looks over at his boyfriend and decides to let him sleep for a little longer. He grabs his boxers, thrown on the floor, and wears them. Then walks over to washroom to brush his teeth. The memories of yesterday replaying in his head as he looks at the hickeys on the side of his neck in the mirror. He could not stop grinning. 

After brushing his teeth and splashing water over his face, he walks up to Magnus, who is half drooling, His Right arm and leg hanging off the bed, "Magnus?" He places a hand on Magnus' shoulder and shakes him, "Wake up" He whispers in his ear. 

Magnus shifts and turns to his back, his mouth inches away from Alec. He blinks his eyes open sleepily, then takes in Alec's beautiful face hovering above him, "Good morning" he says, his voice hoarse. 

Alec gives him a smile, "Good morning" he replies, caressing Magnus' cheek. 

"Did I throw you off the bed again?" Magnus asks with a yawn. 

"No, You've got uni today, remember?" Alec replies, And Magnus whines, Wrapping his arms loosely around Alec's waist and burying his head in Alec's chest. 

"I don't want to go" Magnus mutters, Voice muffled. 

Alec chuckles, "But you have to" He says before pulling away, Making Magnus fall forward on the bed and groan, "Come on now, Get up, get ready, I'll make breakfast" he turns to walk away. 

"Wait~" Magnus calls out, grabbing Alec's wrist to stop him, "Just cuddle with me for ten more minutes"

Alec huffs, "We both know how long your ten minutes actually are Magnus, Get up, Get ready" 

Magnus sighs, turning to his back again and sitting up, "Alright mom" he rolls his eyes, "How are you so energetic in the morning" Alec just shrugs, "Come here, Give me a morning kiss at least!" He makes grabby hands at his boyfriend. 

"Morning breath?" Alec raises an eyebrow. 

"It never mattered to you before" Magnus says. 

"Well..." Alec strides back closer towards his boyfriend and leans down teasingly, his lips lingering on Magnus', "I never got to kiss you in the morning before"

Magnus rolls his eyes again before pushing his lips against Alec's, his hands travel to Alec's neck. And then slowly, they move down. 

Magnus breaks the kiss after a few seconds, "How about..." He cups Alec's morning hard on, earning a gasp from the taller man "We take care of this for now"

Alec pulls away immediately, holding his index finger up, "No...no we are not getting distracted and you are not getting late for uni" It makes Magnus pouts, "And stop pouting"

Magnus just pouts more. 

/

_7:20 am_

"Wow, I'm disappointed" Magnus says as he sits down on the dinner table and Alec slides freshly made pancakes on his plate. 

Alec frowns, "What?" He asks him. 

"Nothing... I just expected you to surprise me with some french toast. Y'know" Magnus says as he takes a bite out of the pancakes. It makes Alec pull a bitch face™ and remove Magnus' plate, "Hey!"

"I made all this in a hurry just for you, and you can't even be grateful" Alec says, Walking away towards the kitchen with the plate in his hand, "Grab something to eat on your way to uni"

"Wait-" Magnus stands up and grabs the back of Alec's shirt, "I was kidding! Come on! I love your pancakes" He says and then laughs, snatching the plate out of Alec's hand. 

Alec rolls his eyes and sighs loudly as Magnus walks back to the dinner table and Alec sits besides him on the chair, "Are you going back to yours?" Magnus asks Alec through a mouthful. 

Alec nods, "Yeah, I have to do some Management stuff myself. Plus Izzy is going to kill me if I don't give her all the _details_ in person" 

"But you'll come back in the evening right?" Magnus asks. 

"Yeah- yeah I will" Alec says, "Also, I forgot to tell you, Raphael and Simon are apparently dating" 

Magnus eyes widen and he raises his eyebrows, "From when? How do you know about this before _me_?"

"I don't know from when, I got to know about yesterday myself. When I went to Cat's to look for you" Alec explains. 

Magnus sighs, "It was long overdue anyways, I'll ask Raph about it today, Can't believe that son of a bitch didn't tell me" He says, Raphael and Him go to the same university. 

When Magnus finishes his breakfast its almost close to 7:45. 

As they lock up Magnus' apartment, Lora comes out of hers to water her plants kept on her doorstep, "Hiya boys!" She says as she sees Magnus and Alec.

"Good morning Lora" Alec greets her with a wave. 

"Good morning Alec" She starts to smile smugily, eyeing the blue bruises peeking up from the collar of Alec's shirt, "I reckon telling you both to keep it low last night. Did not need to hear all _your_ _voices_ " she points towards him, Making Alec blush and Magnus laugh behind him. 

"Yeah, well, Sorry for that" Magnus decides to say, and Lora rolls her eyes at the boy, "How's Chairman?" 

"He's purring away on my bed" Lora tells Magnus, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him, You can take him away in the evening" she says with a grin and Magnus sighs, moving forward to hug her. 

"Thanks Lora, I don't know what I'll do without you" He kisses her cheek. 

"Apparently, Nothing" she retorts and laughs, "Oi, It almost 8 am, You'll get late for uni! Go shoo" she commands Magnus. Lora knows his schedule, she's been the one to wake him up when he has a morning shift at Cat's or if Alec isn't there for him. She's the closest to a mother he has ever had after Jocelyn. 

Alec gives her a cheek kiss himself before Magnus and him both rush down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the lift. 

They walk hand in hand down the road, And only stop when the intersection comes, which parts way for Alec's apartment and his university.

Magnus leans up to give Alec a kiss, "Meet you in the evening then" He says when he pulls back but Alec leans down again to give his another kiss. 

"Meet you in the evening" Alec repeats, before leaving Magnus' hand. Magnus leans his forehead against Alec's before pulling away. 

Alec watches Magnus as he turns to walk away, then stops, turns back, blows a flying kiss in Alec's direction and "Love you" he half yells. 

"I love you too" Alec yells back as Magnus winks at him and starts to walk again, disappearing in the crowd. 

/

_8:30 am._

"Alec..." Izzy opens the door with a smug smile and leans against the door frame, "How are you, mi hermano" she says and Alec rolls his eyes, Pushing her onto a side to get in. 

"I'm fine" he replies, Trying to avoid the question he _knows_ are going to be thrown at him by the way Jace and Izzy are smiling at him. He makes his way to the living room and flops down on the couch. 

"Damn man" Jace smirks as he sits on the arm rest of the couch, and Izzy on the center table, "I see you fell down..." He says and Alec frowns, "...On your neck" Jace continues and then eyes the hickeys on Alec's neck. 

"And fell down _hard_ " Izzy tries to hold in a laugh as Alec's ears turn pink. 

"Shut up" Alec grumbles and it makes his siblings chuckle. 

"Oh come on!" Izzy pokes him on his stomach, "Tell us!"

"What do you want me to tell you?" Alec says, innocence and irritation in his tone. But he couldn't stop grinning himself. 

"Everything!" Izzy exclaims, "Come on now, We wanna know-" she says, a little too excited. How could she not be? Her brother finally has a boyfriend, And that too Magnus Bane. 

Her brother finally has a glow on his face, Happiness radiating from his body. How do one expect her _not_ to be excited?

"Tell us!" She pokes Alec again. 

"Okay, okay chill!" Alec says, grabbing Izzy's wrist and stopping her, "I found him, We talked..." he trailed off "...Kissed" Jace punches his shoulder lightly with a 'ayyy' 

"Then we talked more, Went back home and had take out" Alec finishes and purses his lips. 

"And I imagine you got that" Jace points at towards Alec's collar, "from a mosquito?" He arches an eyebrow folding his hands above his chest. 

Alec sighs, "Okay, we're done here-"

"Alec, we're your siblings, you can tell us" Jace replies, placing a supportive hand on Alec's shoulder. The theatrics make Alec roll his eyes to another dimension, "Did you guys have a sex marathon?" Jace asks and Izzy giggles. 

"No" Alec denies immediately, looking Jace with wide eyes. 

"Okay, So you just had sex" Jace retorts and Alec takes a deep breath in. 

"Shut up" he grumbles again and looks down, trying not to be flustered. Izzy gasps, putting her hands over his mouth. 

"You did..." she teases with a grin, "Way to go brother!" 

"My Alec, Finally popped his cherry" Jace's words make Alec cringe to infinity, he stands up with a start, not being able to stand his siblings anymore. 

"I'll be in my room" Alec announces and Izzy and Jace burst out in fits of laughter, clutching their stomachs tight. Alec just bites the inside of his cheek as he walks over to his room and closes it with a bang. 

/

_12:30 pm_

**From Magnus <3**  
You will not

**From Magnus <3**  
Believe

**From Magnus <3**  
What just happened

Alec smiles when he sees his notifications. He places his Laptop to his side, in which he was making a PPT, and grabs his phone. 

**To Magnus <3:**  
What?

**From Magnus <3:**  
So I asked Raphael abt him and Sheldon

**From Magnus <3:**  
And... he blushed!

**From Magnus <3:**  
Alexander, RAPHAEL BLUSHED!!!!!!RAPHA-FUCKING-EL!!!!!!!!!

Woah, that was something that made Alec's eyes widen too. Raphael was cold, He usually had no filter and would bark out snarky comments every chance he got. Alec didn't even think he was the kind of person who had the ability to blush. 

**To Magnus <3:**  
Wow. Please tell me you took a picture. 

**From Magnus <3: **  
Unfortunately, no :( ..... But you should've seen him

**From Magnus <3: **  
He was so flustered!!!!! It was aMAZING

**To Magnus <3:**  
I missed it. Must've been a once in a lifetime experience. 

**From Magnus <3:**  
It really was :"D

**From Magnus <3:**  
Oi, You making french toast for dinner today or should I bring tAkEoUt as I come home?

**From Magnus <3:**  
Although I prefer your french toast but... I'd have to adjust... :'(

Alec rolled his eyes. 

**To Magnus <3: **  
I'll your french toast Magnus. 

**From Magnus <3: **  
Yay!!

**From Magnus <3:**  
Also Max called-

**To Magnus <3:**  
?

**From Magnus <3:**  
I've got some serious threats that if I don't take care of you my life will be in danger. I'm sCARED

//

_Sunday, 2:30 am_

_About 4 months later._

"I missed you" Alec says, wrapping his arms around Magnus from the back and burying his head in the nape of his neck as Magnus enters his apartment, tired from his shift at the Pandemonium. 

"Alexander" Magnus whispers turning around to face him, "I was only gone for a few hours" he chuckles as he rubs his nose against Alec's, who just sighs. 

"A few hours too long" Alec replies leaning in to peck Magnus on the lips, "Tired?"

"Exhausted" Magnus says breathily, then unwraps himself from Alec and moves towards his bedroom, shrugging off the jacket Alec forced him to wear. 

_"It'll be freezing Magnus! You are wearing a jacket!!" Alec grumbled through the phone call._

_"Okay, fi~ne" Magnus said with an eye roll, "But you'll still be here to warm me up when my shift ends, Right?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there"_

Magnus enters his bedroom to find Chairman sitting in a corner. Purring slightly. The bed sheets are crumbled up, indicating that Alec must've been sleeping. 

Magnus sits on the bed with a huff, then proceeds to remove his boots. He stretches his feet and wiggles his toes. His body feels so sore. 

Alec comes in with a glass of water in his hand, he sits down besides Magnus and hands it to him. Magnus accepts it with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, "hey, You want a hot bath?" Alec asks Magnus as he gulps down the glass in one go. 

Magnus exhales at the thought of it, "That is exactly what I need right now-" He says. 

Alec grins, "I thought so," He says as he stands up, Stretching a hand forward for Magnus to take it. Magnus looks at him amused, then places the glass down at the bed and takes Alec's hand. Letting him lead Magnus to the bathroom. 

"Wow..." Magnus breaths as he sees what Alec had arranged for him. The tub filled with hot water and scented candles all around it. It makes Magnus pout and he turns towards Alec, "Everyone needs a boyfriend like you" 

Alec scrunches his nose, "Take a nice relaxing bath for now, It's been a long day" Alec tells him,Taking of the necklaces around Magnus' neck as he does. 

"You won't join me?" Magnus asks with glint in his eyes, "Come on-" He says, as he closes the door behind Alec. And then strips out of his clothes. 

Alec sighs, removing his clothes himself. 

/  
_3:10 am_

"Alexander?" Magnus says as he interlocks his fingers with Alec's and nestles in his chest. 

He is sitting between Alec's legs, Back pressed against Alec's torso. The Water is starting to get a little cooler but its the most relaxing feeling ever, Sitting pressed against the love of life, A sweet aroma in the air. He wants to immortalize this moment.

The last 5 months went by in a blink of an eye. It feels so easy, Being in love with Alec. Magnus can't believe he had missed out on this for years just because he was an oblivious. 

Over the course of months, they have had their fights. But apologising never felt difficult. Apologies came in the form of pineapple on pizza or doing the laundry or back hugs with cheek kisses. 

It felt all so good to be true. 

//  
_3 months ago_

_Friday, 10:45 pm_

Magnus knocked on Alec's apartment door thrice before Alec opened it up, rolling his eyes when he saw Magnus standing on the other side, "Is Jace here?" Magnus asked first, even though he knew Jace was out with Max tonight. Alec just gave him a wearily head shake. "Can we talk?" Magnus asked then, calmly. 

"I don't know, Am I not annoying anymore?" Alec said, clearly infuriated. It made Magnus slap himself internally and take a deep breath. 

"Okay..." Magnus tried again, "Can I take to my best friend then?" That made Alec sigh and turn to his side, gesturing Magnus to come in. 

Alec then walked towards the couch and sat down. Magnus sat in front of him, "What?" Alec half spat out. 

"Um..." Magnus started, "So, Uni has been really stressful for me and my boyfriend. And us both have been really busy since week, Him more than me" Alec gave him a nod of agreement, "And yet, him being the wonderful human being he is came to my apartment with his mouth watering chicken biryani to feed me. Because he knew that I wouldn't have eaten all day long"

Alec clicked his tongue and looked towards the kitchen counter, where the biryani was sitting untouched. It made him huff, a little angerily, "But me, being the ungrateful brat I am told him to go away" Magnus continues. 

"And..." Alec prompted and Magnus sighed. 

"...And called him annoying, hurt his feelings" Magnus finished, "So, My beautiful boyfriend left, took the biryani with him. And now he wouldn't return even return my calls" He raised his eyes to meet Alec, "I don't know what to do..."

Alec leaned a little back against the arm rest and looked at Magnus' regretful expressions, "well, I think your boyfriend just wanted the best for you. I think, your boyfriend wants you to talk to him if anything is wrong" Alec paused and took Magnus' hands in his own, "Look Magnus, I know uni has been hard, And I know you are under a lot of stress and I have been too. I just, I want you to talk to me when things go bad. What hurts me more was that you didn't even talk to your best friend, You just pushed us, Your boyfriend and your best friend both, away. For the whole week"

Magnus nodded as Alec spoke, clutching Alec's hand tighter, "I know, I know Alexander, And I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have" He said, scooting closer to Alec, "I love you, And I'm sorry I promise I'll never do that again" He cupped Alec's cheek who naturally leaned into the feeling. 

"Good" Alec said with smile and then leaned in to kiss Magnus, who just pulled back with a dramatic gasp. Alec frowned. 

"Alexander" Magnus said, putting a hand on his heart, "Im a man in a committed relationship. I don't think my boyfriend will like me kissing my best friend" 

Alec rolled his eyes, "Your boyfriend does not care, now shut up" He said and he placed his lips on Magnus, who just giggled. 

//

Alec hums when Magnus calls his name, "yeah?"

"You know how you spend almost everyday here?" Magnus asks. It makes Alec smile, He has been waiting for this conversation since almost a month now. 

"Mhm..." 

"Well, It's like you've literally been living here y'know. And well, You barely ever go back to yours because of Jace and stuff so I was wondering if..."

"Yes" Alec cuts him off in between with a grin and Magnus turns his body to look at Alec's face 

"Yeah?" Magnus asks again, Grinning ear to ear himself. 

"Yeah" Alec confirms, "I will swap apartments with you, Living with Jace is like living with a literal migraine, I would _love_ it if you lived with him instead and gave this apartme- OW!" He is stopped by Magnus pinching nipple. 

"That was a bad one-" Magnus says with an angry pout when Alec just laughs

"Okay- okay sorry" Alec wraps his arms back around Magnus' waist, "Ask me again"

Magnus sighs, starting over, "Alexander, Will you move in with me?" 

"Magnus, I will love to move in with you" Alec replies as Magnus connects their lips together. 

Ah, This is it. 

This is home. 

//


	9. Forever I'm yours... Forever I do

_About 3 years later._

_Alicante, Alec's birth place._

  
"Alec! Alec?" Alec hears Izzy calling him. Her voice stubborn, irritated and concerned, as he covers his naked body with the blanket crumbled at his feet.

Izzy rushes to his room, her long dark hair tied up in a bun, She is wearing Jace's sweatpants and one of her hoodies.

She stops at the doorway when she sees Alec, wrapped in the covers, she looks angry "Big brother, what happened?!" she asks Alec through gritted teeth, walks towards him and stops at the bedside, "why in the _WORLD_ did I just see _Magnus_ rush out? What happened between you both?!"

Alec doesn't know what to tell her, He is trying to think of something to say. He knew he shouldn't have done this, but he couldn't help it.

"ALEC?" he then hears Jace's voice echoing from his own room (which is besides Alec's)

"what's going on?" Jace asks as he enters through the doorway and looks at Alec then at Izzy and then back at Alec, "Why did I just see Magnus in the hallway... coming from _this_ direction"

Behind Jace, is Clary, a guilty look on her face. She watches Alec with a apologising expression. Alec purses his lips and raises his eyebrow, the _'what happened'_ expression.

The redhead just shrugs in reply, Making Alec groan.

"Alec?" Izzy prompts again, trying her best to stay calm.

"I- um..." Alec clears his throat, "Messed... up?" He says, unsure.

Jace eyes widens slightly and he lightly drags his index finger across his throat making the 'throat slice' gesture as they all see Izzy visibly sucking a deep breath in at Alec's words, _'Brother, You're so dead'_

"24 hours..." Izzy breaths out, "You just had to stay away from each other for 24 hours"

"Izzy..."

"Alec!" Izzy half yells, then inhales again, "It's fucking tradition! You fucking know that!! it's considered bad fucking luck if the couple see each other before the fucking wedding!" Izzy is not the kind to usually cuss as much as she is right now, It startles Alec a little.

Jace clicks his tongue, as if disappointed, "Very bad" He says sarcastically. It makes Alec roll his eyes.

"I can't even-" Izzy throws her hands up in the air. Then picks up a pillow from the floor and swats Alec with it, "Do you know how many responsibilities I have as you best fucking women!"

Alec had initially been confused between Jace and Izzy. When Magnus had proposed to make them both the best person. Max had, of course, pouted a little, but in the end he settled with being named the god father of Magnus and Alec's future child.

"-I have to look after the guests, the chair assignments, the flowers and what not. And I just gave you both one fucking instruction. That too, for your own fucking good and you animals couldn't even follow that."

"Iz, Let's not over rea-" Alec is swatted by the pillow once again.

Izzy then gasps when she sees the hickeys -the size of texas- on the side of Alec's neck.

"Oh my god! Do you know how long it'll take to cover all _those_ hickeys with makeup?!" She puts a hand on her forehead, clearly done. Taking deep breaths in. The room remains silent.

"Go and shower, You reek of sex" she says through gritted teeth after minute, before turning and leaving the room. Frusteration radiating from her body.

Jace just stands there, snickering.

"Fuck off" Alec curses him.

"Sorry, sorry" Jace says, "She's really been on the edge man, Try not to do anything which makes her blow up" he warns, walking out of Alec's room himself, still snickering.

Alec really makes a note of that, The last time he had seen Izzy like this was at her own wedding about a year ago.

Where Maia had been calm and composed, Izzy had been going around yelling at people. Alec still shudders at the memory of her the day before her wedding, When the tailor messed up a frail of her wedding dress. 

Alec then looks at Clary, who is still standing there with a guilty smile, "Clary you had one job-"

"I'm sorry!" Clary sighs, "I tried to distract them, But you guys weren't exactly quiet. Or fast! I couldn't hold them on forever!" Alec groans at that and falls back on his bed.

Clary runs a hand through her tangled red hair, "You should seriously shower, because you stink. Plus, Izzy'll kill you if you don't go in the washroom right now"

"Yeah- okay little girl" Alec waves a dismissive hand. Earning a stomach punch from the Red head, "Ow!" For her small fists, she definately could punch.

"I'm _not_ a little girl" She says stubbornly, before walking out of the room herself.

/

Magnus slides his room key to open his hotel room, which is a floor below Alec's, as discreetly as possible. Because if Caterina, Lora, Jocelyn, _Anyone_ gets to know that he went to see Alec, they'll-

"Magnus Bane!" Jocelyn's voice rings through the room as Magnus enters in.

Caterina is standing by the windows, a smug smile on her face. Lora is sitting on the bed, legs crossed, glaring at Magnus, A _really creepy_ (murderous) smile on her face. Raphael is leaning against a wall, clearly bored. Simon besides him with a guilty look on his face. Jocelyn has her arms crossed against her chest, standing besides Caterina, looking disappointed as ever.

"Dios, Magnus" Raphael says in a lousy tone, "Can't you control your dick for a night?"

"Shut up" Magnus grits his teeth at Raphael, who rolls his eyes.

Magnus then looks at Jocelyn and Lora with an apologetic smile, "Hey... guys" he waves his hand.

"Magnus..." Jocelyn takes a step forward in Magnus' direction, Her voice is fairly calm, "son..." oh, that's not good, because that word is always followed by a lecture, "What did we tell you to do yesterday?"

"To not go anywhere..."

"And..." Lora prompts.

Magnus sighs, "Especially not to see Alec..."

"That's right" Jocelyn says, "And What did you do?"

"Went to see Alec"

"Went to see _Alec_ " Lora repeats, standing up, "The only one thing you were told _not to do"_ She walks towards Magnus and stops only when they are face to face, Still smiling, "You broke tradition"

"Um..." Magnus gulps as Lora stares in his eyes, he then backs away a bit to look at the others in the room, "Well, Alec called me at 2 am. He was feeling nervous. I couldn't just let him be like that, so I left because I..." Magnus pauses for dramatic effects, "Am a good husband..."

"And you sure that is what happened?" Raphael clicks his tongue, "Because this fledgling told me something else" He points at Simon. (Yes, Raphael called his boyfriend that in front of others, But Simon didn't mind. He knew that Raphael was actually a softie under all that layers of coldness. It was actually one of the reasons why he loved him)(Okay, maybe not a softie, But Simon knew Raphael loved him back)

"Raph stop..." Simon looks at Raphael and then back at Magnus, "I'm sorry Magnus I didn't mean too-"

"Save it, Salmon." Magnus grunts, which made Cat snort in the background.

He then looks at Jocelyn and Lora who are glaring at him, "Okay fi~ne" He says, starting to narrate what really happened.

//

_Last night, 1:45 am_

Magnus can't sleep. Of course he isn't able to. He is getting married tomorrow and the excitement of it wouldn't let him rest.

He brings his hand up once again to look at the L of the Lightwood family ring for the 5th time in the last 20 minutes. Smiling as he remembers the day Alec slide it in his finger.

_"Shit" Alec said as Magnus took out a velvet box from Alec's underwear drawer, "You weren't supposed to find that, Not yet" He rushed towards His to take the box out of his hands._

_Magnus just stood there, frozen "Alexander?"_

_"I planned to ask..." Alec looked down at the box, "...you, at our anniversary next weekend" he sighed, then clicked his tongue in defeat._

_Magnus looked at his boyfriend, his lips curling in a soft smile. He cupped Alec's cheeks with both of his hands and lifted his face to look in his hazel eyes, "Ask me what, Alexander?"_

_A blush creeped up Alec's neck and tinted his ears pink, He slowly opened the velvet box and turned it in Magnus' direction. To reveal a ring inside, not just any ring, but the Lightwood family ring._

_Magnus had seen the ring only once. It was a night before HOCO, When Magnus had asked Alec if he wanted to go with him, as friends of course (although he just hoped the night ended with them being something more)(It didn't, because Magnus and Alec were again, big idiots), Maryse was sorting out her jewellery for Izzy (who was going with Maia) to wear at the dance and Magnus had sat with them. Maryse had picked up the ring with a fond look on her face and when Izzy asked her what the ring was for, She had told them and it was ancestral._

_Magnus remembered not being able to take his mind of the ring for days after that._

_"I'm still just halfway through the speech but well..." Alec started, " I got to call you my best friend, I got to call you my boyfriend, and I guess... I mean, I want... I just..." he groaned, "why is this so hard"_

_It made Magnus chuckle, he placed a hand on Alec's chest to feel his heartbeat, nodding his head. The gesture made Alec calm down a little, "Take your time" Magnus told him._

_With a sigh Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus' "Let me call you my husband, Marry me Magnus"_

_Magnus could feel tears welling up in his eyes, He took a deep breath in, "Only if I get to order pizza on pineapple whenev- Ow!"_

_"Fuck off-" Alec said annoyed, as he shoved Magnus back a little with one hand, Still holding the ring with the other._

_Magnus laughed, "Okay-Okay, Sorry" he pulled Alec back in so they were almost chest to chest, "Ask me again"_

_Alec rolled his eyes, but his face still brighten up with a wide smile, "Magnus Bane, Will you marry me?"_

_Magnus brought one hand down to cup Alec neck and leaned up to kiss him, soft and slow, the one that said 'I love you' and that 'I never want to leave you', When he pulled back, Both of them had tears in their eyes, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I will marry you"_

Magnus clicks his tongue and nuzzles in the pillows, Hugging them tight as a substitute for his to-be husband. But they don't smell like him. It makes Magnus frown (though he was still wearing Alec's sweatpants).

He considers video calling Alec, he knows Alec wouldn't be asleep. But again, he isn't allowed to see him. Jocelyn, Lora, Izzy and Maryse were super clear with that.

So, he reaches out to call him instead.

It takes Alec about 4 seconds to pick it up, "Hey, I was just about to text you-" Alec's voice comes hushed and sneaky, "Can't sleep?"

"mhm" Magnus hums, "Not without you" He says.

"Me too" Alec replies, "This is a stupid tradition" he grumbles

"It is..." Magnus agrees, "Are you nervous?"

Alec sighs, "You know I am Magnus, I just want everything to be perfect, you know"

"And it will be, darling. Everything with you is perfect" Magnus says, he can almost see Alec rolling his eyes.

Magnus then lifts his head up to check if Cat and Simon, who are on the floor (Lora and Jocelyn instructed them to keep guard on Magnus), Are sleeping or not.

They are practically snoring right now, "Allow me, to relive some of your tension. What are you wearing?" He then asks him, his hand trailing down to grab the front of his sweatpants.

He hears Alec chuckle, "Magnus, Clary volunteered to sleep on the floor and keep guard on me, she has strict instructions from Mom and Izzy. Plus, Jace is right next door-" It makes Magnus groan, "But a black tank top and grey sweatpants"

Magnus releases a silent gasp at the imagine of Alec in his tank top, "Commando?"

"Commando." Alec confirms

"Fuck" Magnus breaths out, "That's it, I'm coming there"

"Magnus, If they get to know they'll kill us"

"And who'll tell them?" Magnus asks sarcastically, Quietly getting up from his bed as to not wake up Simon and Cat, "I'll deal with biscuit. Besides, It's our last night as bachelors! Let's have some fun!"

"We both had a bachelor's party last night, and got super wasted "

"It's our last night as Bachelor's! Let's have bachelor's sex!" Magnus rephrases, "Be there in 10"

"Don't get caught" Alec warns.

"Don't worry, I won't-" Magnus reassures before hanging up the phone and heading out of the door.

"Magnus Bane, stop" Cat's voice stops him before he could leave, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Caterina!" Magnus turns around, "My dear friend, My maid of honour...Just to get some fresh air"

Caterina stands up, Crossing her arms against her chest and lifting her eyebrows. Magnus sighs, "Okay! i was going to see Alec"

"Huh?" Simon's says as he lifts her head from his pillow and rubs his eyes, blinking blank in the darkness and grabbing his specs with his other hand, "To see Alec? Lora said to call her if you do that-" He wears his specs and turns his phone on, kept besides his pillow.

"Now-now Sherwin, No need to do that" Magnus says, "come on guys! Work with me here"

"Jocelyn and Lora will kill me if they get to know" Simon retorts, searching for their contact.

"Oh please!" Magnus says, "My husband is a floor above me in his black _tank top,_ You can't expect me to just sit here!"

"God" Cat rolls her eyes, "Can't you spend one night without a dick appointment?"

Magnus clicks his tongue as if Caterina is asking for too much (she is though) then sees Simon almost calling Jocelyn, "Sheldon stop!" He says, "how about... We make a deal..."

Simon stops and looks up at Cat, "Keep talking" Cat instructs.

"I pick _and_ drop Madzie to school for 2 weeks" Magnus says, he then sighs at Cat's unimpressed face, "And babysit her for 2 weekends next month"

"Sold!" Cat claps her hands and sits back down on her bed. 

  
"Okay good" Magnus says and turns back again.

"Wait, What about me?" Simon stops Magnus as he is about to open the door.

Magnus groans, "I call you by your real name for one week next month"

"So you _do_ remember my real name" Simon says "For a full month-" he prompts, pushing his luck. Magnus raises his eyebrows, "Okay, but you don't make fun of my harry potter shirts too"

"Sure Sheldon" Magnus gives him a sarcastic smile, "I'm leaving now-" He says before finally opening the door and heading out.

"Who are you texting?" Cat asks Simon as she snuggles back in her blankets.

"Raphael-" Simon replies.

"You do know that the first thing he'll do is tell Jocelyn and Lora-" Cat says.

"No he won't" Simon defends his boyfriend, "I mean... He shouldn't-" Raphael is unpredictable. And Simon internally knows that Raphael will tell Jocelyn and Lora but he just hopes he doesn't... anyways, the text is sent now.

/

There is a knock on the door which wakes Clary up, "Who is it?" The red head asks Alec groggily, who is already heading to open the door, while she sits up and rubs her eyes with the base of her palm.

"Er..." Alec says nothing, he just opens the door to reveal Magnus standing on the other side, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello To-be husband" Magnus says with a huge smile as he leans forward to kiss Alec.

"Hi" Alec replies, Returning the kiss.

"Magnus!" Clary immediately perks up, "You shouldn't be here-"

"And hello to you to biscuit" Magnus says, "Bullshit, This is my fiancé's room, if anything, I should be the only one here with him"

Clary sighs, "Maryse and Izzy will kill you-"

"Not if they don't know I was ever here" Magnus smiles, Brushing past Alec and walking towards Clary, "Please Biscuit?"

Clary clicks her tongue, almost disagreeing, "You owe me this" Alec pops in, "Remember? Johnathan? HOCO?"

Clary gives Alec a bitch face, "Seriously?" She asks.

They, Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary, were having a nice time at HOCO all those years ago (Maia and Izzy had left them because they had to 'study') When Jace had excused himself to go to the washroom and Magnus left because he got a call from Jocelyn, Leaving Alec and Clary alone.

Clary had always been like Alec's little sister. He tolerated her. Secretly, He adored the little girl's courage, But he'd never tell her that.

Clary was usually a little bouncy ball of energy, never failed to piss Alec. But that night Alec could feel Clary being a little uncomfortable. Especially, while Johnathan roamed around her.

Johnathan was one of Sebastain and Camille's pets. He was obsessed with Clary and the whole school knew that. Turns out, That night was the time he chose to actually make a move.

So he did, The moment Jace left he started to come closer to Clary, Trying to rub off her, Grope her.

But Before he could do any of that he was laying flat on the floor. Nose bleeding because Alec had punched him right in the face.

They had left the dance right after that.

While Jace drove the car and Magnus sat on the passengers seat, both enraged and rambling about how shitty Johnathan was, Clary hugged Alec in the backseat. "

Thank you brother. I owe you one" She had said to him as Alec smiled at her for the first time.

"Damn right you do... Little sister" He had replied. 

"Please, I'll go back by the morning, No one will get in trouble" Magnus tells Clary. 

Clary sighs frusterated, "Okay fine. I'll be with Jace, but go back by 8!" 

"Thanks biscuit" Magnus smiles and gives Clary a kiss on the cheek. Clary releases a chuckle and winks at Alec as she heads out, the 'Get-The-Ass-bro' wink. It makes Alec roll his eyes. 

The moment Alec locks the door, Magnus rounds him up and pins him against it, "I missed you today" He says as he licks his lips. 

"I missed you too" Alec replies, then gasps as Magnus latches his lips on Alec's pulse point. 

"Our last night as Fiancé's..." Magnus mutters against Alec's throat, "Going to make it good" He bites the skin there. 

Alec's hands roam around Magnus' back and settle on his ass. He then picks him up, and Magnus wraps his legs around Alec's waist. Now kissing him hungrily. 

/

"I can't believe we are going to get married" Alec says, running his hands through Magnus' hair. Magnus' head on his stomach as he lays perpendicular to Alec's body. 

"It seems surreal, doesn't it?" Magnus turns to look at Alec, then pushes himself up to straddle his hips, leaning down to rub his nose against Alec's, "Aku Cinta Kamu"

Alec chuckles, till about 4 years ago, He would've had thought that Magnus was insulting him, "I love you too" he replies, "You should go you know... Clary can't hold them out for too long..."

Magnus sighs and settles on Alec's chest, "Just 2 more minutes..." He whines. 

//

"...Then I got excited and left to see him" Magnus tells Lora and Jocelyn. 

Jocelyn throws her hands in the air in defeat when Lora speaks up, "You idiot, You _know_ it's considered bad luck for the marrying couple to see each other before the wedding!"

"Lora..." Magnus says, "It's considered 'bad' for a man to lay with a man and yet... Here we are"

Lora narrows her eyes at him, then looks at Jocelyn with a ' _this-_ is-your-son?' look. Jocelyn just shrugs, 

"Seriously Magnus, I can't with you sometimes-" Jocelyn says "I'm going to go and check in with the arrangements, You go and start showering!" 

"I swear to god son" Lora breaths out, "Go and Shower!" She repeats, following Jocelyn to leave the room. 

Magnus glares at Cat, who just starts to laugh and Simon, who is looking at him apologetically, "Seriously guys?"

"Ay, Don't blame me, It's Simon's fault-" Cat retorts and Magnus then glares at Simon. 

"Raphael told them!" Simon defends himself. 

"And you told Raphael, Of course he told Jocelyn and Lora" Magnus says and Simon sighs. 

Raphael wraps an arm around Simon waist, "Leave him alone Magnus, It's your fault anyways" His tone irritated, "Now, I'm going to go, I'm already done with the social interaction" he then interlocks his fingers with Raphael, Rolling his eyes with Simon perks up with a smile, and pulls him out of there. 

"Can you believe him?" Magnus asks Caterina. 

Cat shrugs, "He's Raphael-" she says, "Now go shower"

//

As 'I get to love you' played in the background. Magnus walked down the aisle. 

Alec had never, in his whole life, had seen something as beautiful as Magnus walking up to the altar. The sight had made Alec's eyes well up. 

All the tension, all the nervousness had left his body when he saw Magnus. He forgot everything and everyone. 

Magnus saw how Alec had reacted to him as he walked closer to altar, How Alec's face brighten up. It was a beautiful sight. 

Alec had always been a beautiful sight. 

Oh, he looked so adorable as he stuttered through his vows, As he blinked the tears away in his eyes when Magnus said his own vows. 

It was beautiful, How they both looked in each other's eyes when they pulled back from the kiss. Knowing that from then on, they'll be married. 

That they'll be husbands. 

Magnus couldn't stop smiling. Alec couldn't stop smiling. As they sway against each other. They had practiced for this, for their wedding dance. 

"I'm not stepping on your feet, Am I?" Alec asks softly against Magnus' ear. 

Magnus feels like he is in paradise, he loves this feeling, "How could you be? it's like I'm walking on air" he replies, and Alec chuckles softly. 

"I told you I'm getting good at dancing" Alec says and Magnus hums. 

"You are, Aren't you?" Magnus nuzzles his head against Alec's neck, "Then again, You've got a good teacher"

"I do, don't I?" Alec kisses the top of Magnus' head, "You look breath taking" Alec says, Not a hint of lie in his voice. 

Magnus is just... Breath taking. 

"So do you, darling" Magnus tells him, "I still can't believe I get to call you my husband"

/

Izzy clinks her glass with a spoon to catch everyone's attention, It's now time for the best persons speeches. 

Jace and her have been preparing for  
almost a week, they had decided to combine their speeches. 

"Good evening, Friends, Family and..." Jace gave Simon a look, "Nerds..." It makes everyone chuckle while Simon scoffs and Raphael glares at Jace, then pulling his chair closer to Simon's protectively, "For those who don't know me, I'm Jace, Alec's brother, His best man and... his former _crush_ " 

There are a few gasps while Maryse and Robert laugh, Magnus snorts and Alec kicks Jace in the shin from underneath the table, glaring at him, "What? It's true!" Jace retorts. 

"That's hard to believe" Comes Lora's voice, "Or Alec just had low standards back then" She takes a sip from her champagne everyone laughs. 

When the laughter dies down, Izzy perks up "He did, didn't he?" She retorts and Jace glares at her, "Anyways, I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister, his best woman and his favorite sibling... Sorry Maxie, But it's true" she starts and Max rolls his eyes while Fill, his boyfriend of 3 years and his date, pats him on the back sarcastically. 

"A few months ago, When Alec asked us to be his best person, We were a little shocked, to be honest" Jace says and Izzy continues.

"Not because He had asked us to be his Best person, but because we had found out and he proposed to Magnus _without us knowing_!" She exclaims, Alec looks up at her, narrowing his eyes. 

"You both harassed me a night before I proposed, to tell you all the details. Just because you saw the ring" He says. 

Jace raises an eyebrow, then looks back at the crowd, "We were told that the proposal is going to happen 4 days later. But, he, being the intellect he is, hid it in his _underwear_ drawer" he looks back at Alec "Of course Magnus found it the very next day man!" He tells him and snickers burst around the room. 

Alec rolls his eyes, turning his head to look at Magnus, "Kind of a dumb place to hide something from _me,_ my dear" Magnus says softly, patting Alec's thigh understanding. 

"But you know, All of us had actually seen this coming, It wasn't a surprise really. I mean, These both have been practically married since even before they started dating!" Izzy tells the crowd and Jace nods in agreement, as does the family and especially Lora. 

"Yeah" Jace breaths, "I've known this guy for about 14 years now, and I've never seen him smile like he does when he looks at Magnus"

"My brother has never exactly been the 'warm and fuzzy' types... And yet, You'd always see him making heart eyes, and being a huge cuddly bear around Magnus" Izzy says 

Magnus gazes at Alec's face as Izzy says those words, Gazes at how flustered Alec looks. He interlocks his fingers with Alec's from under the table, and leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek. The audience coos and Alec just blushes more. 

Izzy turns to look at Jace, "Do you remember the time he first met him?" She asks him

Jace chuckles at the memory and turns to look at the others, "It was after 'she-who-shall-not-be-named's Party" A code name they had decided to call Camille years ago, when They had heard about what she had done to Magnus, "Alec had clearly refused to go to the rave, deciding to spend his time in the library instead"

"The party was boring so Jace and I had came back home at about 12am, Only to find out that Alec was still not back from the _library_ " Izzy says, "That night Alec had came back home at 12:30am, And his face was glowing, A huge smile he wasn't able to brush off" 

"We were suspicious, obviously, so we poked him until he told us what had happened" Jace pauses and chuckles, "I still remember how flustered he was as he told us about the "Beautiful Asian" he met at the library. We literally had to interrogate him for a full 20 minutes to tell us who he was"

"M-Magnus" Izzy mocks Alec, "It was the first time I had _ever_ seen him stutter or blush"

Magnus just laughs as the audience continues to coo, watching his husband, who is looking down to hid the blush on his face. Muttering and telling Jace and Izzy to shut up. 

They do not. 

/

"Moral of the story: We all should have a brother like Alec" Izzy concludes, Tears in her eyes and as are in everyone else's. 

Alec is barely keeping himself from standing up and hugging both of his siblings, Magnus clutching his hand tight and smiling. 

Jace turns to look at Alec, "And every Alec should have a Magnus" he says. 

"I've never seen my brother as happy as he is with you, Magnus" Izzy tells him, and Magnus blinks at her, "So thank you, for making my brother happy."

Jace says next "You both have been there for us during literally everything..."

"...From fashion emergencies to emotional crisis" Izzy says. "From beating up a stalker to making the most delicious food ever. You guys are always there and we all love you for that" 

"So thanks you _both_. For being there" Jace blinks his eyes, to swallow the tears forming there, "I'm glad you guys found each other. I'm glad that from today, I _officially_ get to call you my brother, Magnus" he says, raising a toast. 

"To Magnus and Alec" Izzy raises her glass. 

"One of the best couple I've had the privilage of knowing" Jace says. 

Magnus just stands up, Alec following him, To hug them both. He couldn't believe he gets to be a part of this beautiful family. That he _is_ a part of this beautiful family. 

"I love you both" Magnus whispers as he pulls away from Izzy and Jace and Alec hugs them instead. 

"I love you both too" Alec repeats, pulling back and giving Izzy a kiss on the cheek and he does. 

"We know" Izzy and Jace both say with a chuckle. 

//

3:15 am. 

"Exhausted" Alec says as he flops down on the bed, brain still a bit hazy. He is a little drunk at this point.

Magnus removes his bow tie before flopping down besides Alec, "Same" then toes his shoes off, turning his body of lay his head on Alec's chest, pulling Alec's suspenders with his index finger so it slaps back on his nipple, Making Alec yelp, "You look hot in suspenders, Husband" 

Alec chuckles at the comment, "You, on the other hand, Always look hot... Husband" He replies, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

"We're married" He breaths out, letting the words sink in as he does. 

"We are married" Magnus repeats, then looks up at his _husband,_ booping him on the nose with his finger making Alec scrunch his nose up, "So, Chef Lightwood-Bane huh?" He smiles, trying the name on his tongue. 

Alec grins, "Mr. And Mr. Lightwood-bane" 

"God" Magnus breaths, To be honest, nothing really seems to be different. Just that now, he has to introduce Alec as his husband rather than his boyfriend. And that now, He gets to call himself 'Magnus _lightwood-_ Bane' Instead of just Magnus Bane. 

"God I love you" Magnus says as he leans up to kiss Alec, Who reciprocates the kiss with the same passion. With the same love. 

Alec pushes himself up in a sitting position, Taking Magnus in his lap. Before he flips them over so he is on top of Magnus and Magnus is between his legs. 

"You topped the first time after we started dating, I top the first time after we got married" He says, against Magnus' lips with a sly smirk on his face, Before leaning back down and kissing his _husband_ breathless again. 

Magnus roams his hands all over Alec's clothed back and grabs the back of Alec's hair, "I didn't know this was supposed to be a competition" he says when they pull back for air. 

"So am I supposed to let you win?" Alec retorts, pulling on Magnus' hair to raise his head and so he could get a better angle to kiss his jaw. The motion makes Magnus gasp. Alec knows how much he _loves_ being controlled. 

He then reaches out for the wet wipes (probably Izzy kept) on top of the nightstand "They did a good job hiding all your hickeys-" Alec says as he pulls one and slides the cold wet wipe over Magnus' neck, to reveal purple-blue bruises near his pulse point and the hollow on Magnus, neck. Unbuttoning Magnus' shirt with his other hand as he does. 

Alec is a good multi tasker, After all. 

"They did, Didn't they?" Magnus says, then chokes on his words when Alec licks over his already-made hickeys with the tip of his tongue, "Considering the amount of hard work you put into doing all this"

"Mhm" Alec hums, His hands now drifting down to unbutton Magnus' pants. 

/  
6:00 am

"Fuck, Alexander" Magnus moans as he comes down from his fourth (?) orgasm. He had not thought he'll make it this far considering how tired they were when they entered the room. 

Alec collapses on top of him, this breathing fast and heavy. The newly risen sun peeking out of cracks of the curtains falling on him, "Damn" Alec says, his legs feel weak. He is boneless. 

"I'm going to be sore for a while" Magnus tells him and He wraps his arms around Alec's waist. 

Alec hums in agreement as he nuzzles his head in the crook of Magnus' neck, "This was one of the best sex marathons we've had in a while" He tells him and Magnus nods against his head, Agreeing. He was going to remember this one. Especially because it's their first after they got married. 

Ah, _they got married_

Magnus can't help but grin. 

"You're crushing me" Magnus says instead, He doesn't really care though. 

Alec notices how Magnus is still holding his waist tight, so he knows Magnus does not really care, "Just 2 more minutes" Alec replies sleepily, Giving his husband a kiss on the cheek before nuzzling his head again where it was before. 

Magnus chuckles, Returning the cheek kiss with another cheek kiss and whispering an "I love you, husband" in Alec's ear. He could feel Alec smile against his neck at that word. 

"I love you too, husband" Alec replies. 

"You're still crushing me though"

"Fuck off-"

Alec and Magnus are husbands who love each other till infinity, But that is not _just_ what they are. They're more than that. 

They are _best friends._

_//_

**End**

_But does any story really ever ends?_


End file.
